Things aren't always exactly what they seem
by sethrox9730
Summary: He lost grip of me and I fell over the edge and down to the dark waters below. Mori looked scared for just a moment before jumping off the cliff and grabbing my body. He hugged me close as we hit the ice cold ocean.  Mori/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sayuri Segurashi

Looks: Dark green eyes, long Red hair to her waist, 5'2" feet tall, wears whatever she feels like

Likes: nature, swings, chocolate, nightlife(being awake at night), animals, reading

Hate: mornings, heights

**V-chan talking (she was lonely so she made a character in her mind to talk to) [**We've all done it before]

_Sayuri's thoughts_

* * *

"Lilly-chaan!!! Wake up!!! We're gonna go to the park!!!!"

I sat up with my eyes half closed and set my glare upon Tamaki, Hunny, the twins, Mori and Kyouya. I set my glare to 'deadly'. The twins , Tamaki and Hunny jumped behind Mori whose eyes widened just a smidge and Kyouya took a step back a purposefully hid his face in his notebook. They all looked scared and I motioned to my fearless maid Yumi standing at the door and she got me clothes and shooed everyone out of my room. I got dressed in a purple t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with my converse. I fell back to my bed and was just second from falling back asleep when they walked back into the room.

Tamaki: Well how does this work? I want her to come too!

Haruhi: Why doesn't one of you just carry her? Then she won't kill you if you try to wake her up again.

Tamaki: I'll carry her!

Karou: Oh no tono!! Last time you carried someone it was Kyouya and you lost him!!

Hikaru: Mori-sempai should carry her! He won't drop her because he never drops Hunny-sempai *they are scheming darn them*

Hunny- Is that O.K. with you Takashi?

Mori: Ah.

He bent down and scooped me up under my knees because Hunny was already on his back. The twins looked closely and saw that his cheeks were tinged slightly red. They Host club crowded through the door and set off to the festival at a nearby commoners park. The group separated and Mori carried me over to a bench a yard or two away from the edge of the cliff which over looked a beautiful view of the ocean. Hunny came bouncing over with a stick of cotton candy and offered Mori some.

Mori: no, I don't like sweets to much.

Hunny: Lilly- chan is really pretty isn't she?

Mori: Ah she is

Hunny: do you like her?

Mori: Ah of course I do

Hunny: No do you like,_ like_ her?

Mori: …Hai...I do. Please don't tell her?

Hunny: Don't worry I won't tell her! Maybe she likes you to!!

He didn't comment and right then the rest of the group started re-appearing. They all walked down the path in front of the bench we were on before and paused to stare at the slowly falling sun.(it only made sense if it was night or the sun was setting so I skipped some of the time) Suddenly a group of kids dashed past us and bumped into Mori. He lost grip of me and I fell over the edge and down to the dark waters below. Mori looked scared for just a moment before jumping off the cliff and grabbing my (somehow still asleep) body. He hugged me close as we hit the ice cold ocean.

* * *

-3 Days Previous-

**Damn my mother! I don't want to go to this posh school! Its probably even worse than th-the public school *shudders* I really, really hope not. O.K. Sayuri you can do this. Just walk in there, don't look at anyone, get your classes, go to your classes and leave. Simple as that. You can so do this Rose!!……I can't do it I can't do it Everybody is gonna laugh at me**. _Oh who cares what they think? At one time we didn't care either._ **Ah right on time V-chan, I have to go in but I'm scared. **(basically she has a mental voice she created from being lonely and talks to it and named it V-chan) _Don't be a scaredy cat. There was only one reason we cared then and now that he…isn't here…..but anyways, you don't to care anymore! Just walk in there and let them think whatever they want._ **You just had to bring him up?!? Nevermind, go back to bed.**

Well I better go in, Thomas, my driver, is looking at me strangely. I tugged lightly on the end of my dark purple tank top and smoothed out my baggy pair of jeans and re-adjusted my loose black belt. I thought I looked good, at least compared to the custard yellow dresses all the other girls are wearing. I stepped out of my limo while attempting to smooth down my bright red hair.

Me: thank you Thomas, I'll call you when I need to be picked up.

Thomas: Alright, young mistress. *whispers* don't worry about what they think, If they don't like you then they're missing out on a great friend

I jumped up and gave him a hug. Inappropriate right? A girl hugging an employee? In my house we have only 4 servants and we care about them all like family. I jumped back to the ground, goodness I hate being short. I measured up to a grand 5'2"….and everyone I know are 6' giants…*sigh*

I walked up the steps and joined the hordes of people heading into the school building. Where was that office again….hmmm….I guess I'll just have to ask somebody. I saw a tall , smart looking guy with black hair talking to a guy with blonde hair who seemed overly dramatic. **Well here goes nothing. **I walked up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. His previously somewhat dark expression changed slightly and his lips curled into an almost-friendly half smile.

Guy: Hello Miss. I'm Kyouya Otori, can I help you?

Me: Um…yes can you please show me where the main office is? I-I'm new here and I forgot how to get there.

Kyouya: Sure follow me.

The other guy came bouncing up. Just like I thought-overly dramatic-.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, kissing it gently and gathering the attention of every girl in the corridor, who then proceeded to glare openly at me. **Well so much for not making enemies. **

Dramatic guy: Hello Hime I am Tamaki Suoh, I am at your service.

How weird, I looked at him a little bit grossed out and pulled my hand from his grasp.

Me: Well Tamaki, if you are going to call me anything please call me Sayuri Segurashi, just please, please, please do not call me princess!

Tamaki looked like he withered a bit and rushed to an emo corner that just magically appeared. Strange…..

Kyouya: Come along Miss Sayuri. We wouldn't want you to be late for your first class now would we.

He sent Tamaki a scary look before leading me down the corridor and through the third door on the left. I might want to remember that.

A young woman sat behind the desk sorting through a large stack of papers. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

Receptionist: Hi you must be Sayuri Segurashi, the new student in class 2A correct?

Me: Yeah that's me. Can I get my list of classes?

Receptionist: Sure *ruffles through papers* here you go. Have a nice day and I hope you like it here at Ouran High School!

**Well at least the people are somewhat nice here…**

This is my list of classes:

1st Period: Geometry

2nd Period: World Studies (History)

3rd Period: Chemistry

4th Period: Language (Grammar)

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Nature Sciences (learn about plants animal care)

7th Period: Free period

8th Period: Guitar

I felt Kyouya and Tamaki reading it over my shoulder and looking at me shocked.

Me: Would either of you mind telling me what you find so amazing? And have you no manners, it's rude to read over some one's shoulder without asking first

Tamaki: It's just…no one in our class is in Geometry ! Everyone in our class is still in Algebra 2

Kyouya: not me! I'm in statistics!

Me: and that is strange how? Am I not supposed to be smart. I hated statistics last year… But anyways if you are in my other classes then who do I geometry with.

Kyouya: You have it with the class 3A students.

Tamaki: We have friends in that class! Want me to get them to show you your class?

Me: If the wouldn't mind…please? I got lost really easily and this place is sooo big!

Kyouya: I think you also have Nature sciences with one of them (because I can just picture Mori learning how to care for animals.

Me…O.K. what classes have I got with you two?

Tamaki: 2nd-5th. I don't know anyone who has free period 7th Period or Guitar 8th period though. Oh yeah! When you are done with Guitar do you want to come to our club?

Me: No-o I'm not good with social things…..

Tamaki: Oh please!!?? It's called the Host Club and we meet in the 3rd music room if you end up wanting to come.

Me: Host…….Club…..? Like the one at me ol-*gets cut off by a cold voice, aka Kyouya*

Kyouya: I assure you Miss Sayuri that this Host Club is far more reputable than the one at your old school.

He is scary……. Well I better get to class

Me: I have to get to class so I won't be late bye!

Tamaki: But Miss Sayuri-chan don't you want some help finding your classroom?

Me: *running down hall* N-no I'll find it on my own thanks!!

Kyouya: ……She went the wrong way…..

Tamaki: We must find her and help the poor lost maiden!!!!!! Lets Go Kyouya!!

Kyouya: Tamaki she doesn't want our help, she'll find her way eventually, Besides I see no benefit to helping her, it will only make us late to our own classes

Tamaki: You and always needing benefit…

Kyouya: Besides Mori and Hunny should be heading this way from the dojo which is the direction she went in. They have the same class as her and should be able to help her.

-back with Sayuri-

**Brilliant Sayuri absolutely brilliant! Why didn't you just take their help? They wouldn't have minded, They offered the help anyways. Well I'm completely lost now.**

I was so lost in my mental self-scolding that I didn't notice someone turning the corner until it was to late and I bumped right into them. I stood up again hurriedly and bowed low so that my long-ish hair hid my face.

Me: Oh G-gomen! Gomenasai!!

Person: It's O.K. we aren't hurt! Ne Takashi?

Other person: Ah

1st guy: well I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny! And this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori!! We are both in class 3A.

Me: H1 I'm Sayuri Segurashi and I'm in class 2A.

Hunny: You're in Tama-chan and Kyo-kun's class!!

Me: Tama-chan…..Kyo-kun? I only know Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Otori

Hunny: Yeah they are our friends and are in a club with us!

Me: The Host Club right?

Hunny: yeah!

Me: W-well anyways…can you guys help me find my Geometry class? I was gonna get Kyouya to help but I ran off and they had to get to class..

Hunny: You were running the wrong way, that's why you're lost! We have that class too! Come with us!

He jumped off Mori's back and grabbed my arm pulling me forward.

Hunny: Come on Lilly-chan!!

Me: …….Lilly……chan?


	2. Chapter 2: A Propstion and a crush?

**Hunny: Isn't that what your name means? Small Lilly?**

**Mori: Small Lilly?**

**Me: y-yes**

**Mori: *smile* It fits you**

**I blushed faintly and turned away right as we came to the door of what I assumed to be our geometry classroom. I paused, slightly nervous once more about my first day, But Hunny would have none of it and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the classroom. All the people stopped and started at us. The girls glared at me, why? Oh yeah these guys are in the Host Club they must think I'm stealing their precious hosts or something. We were the last three in class and our teacher made me come up and introduce myself.**

**Me: W-well my n-name is Sayuri S-Segurashi and I like nature and animals.**

**Sensei: O.K. you can go sit down By the window in front of Takashi.**

**I walked over and sat, staring out the window at the beautiful sakura tree that now lay dormant through the winter months. It would look beautiful in the spring when it was in bloom. I shook myself out of the trance I was in and started taking notes. That was how the rest of my day went, get to class, introduce myself, get my seat and take notes. Then lunch came….oh lunch.**

**So I was walking to the cafeteria by myself helped by the map I had gotten from my last teacher. Suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist and turned me so I was facing the wrong way. **

**Two voices behind me: here is the girl you were looking for Tono!**

**I didn't know who they were talking to and it reminded me of some unpleasant memories so I started shaking.**

**Tamaki: No! I wanted you to be nice to her not drag her here! Look at that you scared her!**

**Hunny: Don't worry Lilly-chan! These are our friends Karou-chan and Hikaru-kun they're twins!**

**His reassurance did little to comfort me but I felt a gentle hand resting on my shoulder. I looked up at the owner of the hand and saw a girl, dressed as a guy. I immediately straitened up and bent down just enough that I could whisper in his/her ear.**

**Me: Are you a cross dresser? Do you want me to call you a her or a him?**

**Her/him: umm meet us right after classes in the 3rd**** music room and we'll explain the whole thing.**

**Suddenly the whole group disappeared as though they had never been there…….what weirdoes. The rest of the day went by much like the first half. Only exciting thing that happened was when I caught Mori staring at me while I took notes during Nature Science. I wasn't sure why he was staring but he was. Anyways, in guitar class and much praise from the teacher, I walked down the hall to the third music room where I had been told to meet them. **_**Please don't let it be a prank. I don't think I can take anymore "it's your first day at our school, welcome to hell" pranks**_**. I swallowed my fear (or at least pushed it to the back of my mind) and grabbed the handle. I pushed the door open slowly only to find no one there. Well their classrooms are all on the other side of campus so I guess I'll just wait here for them. I sank wearily onto a nearby couch and felt my eyes begin o flutter closed. The next thing I knew I was awoken by something small and soft landing on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see a small black and white kitten sitting there looking at me curiously, as though I wasn't meant to be there. I looked about the room only to find no one. The only reason I knew that anyone had even been there in the first place were the familiar bags of the guys I had met earlier laying on the couch opposite the one I was on. I heard rustling and voices in an adjoining room, could that be them? Perhaps they are preparing for the club. I continued to sit there stroking the young, playful kitten. It seemed to like me and jumped all around chasing the string that was attached to my jacket. It was so cute! I love kittens, but my mom hates anything with a heart so she would never let me have one. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat above me. I jumped and the kitten mewled in unhappy surprise. I looked up and saw The whole club watching me curiously, like I was doing something they had never seen or heard of before. **

**Me: what?**

**Hunny: That kitty is mean, he scratched Tama-chan yesterday and doesn't like Takashi's other animals. But Cora really seems to like you. Ne Takashi?**

**Mori: Ah he does.**

**Me: I love cats. My mom would never let me have one though. Maybe Cora knows I love cats and she likes that. But back to why I'm here in the first place. Who are you?**

**He/she: Well my name is Haruhi Fugioka and I am a female but I broke a very expensive vase of the host clubs and now I have to pretend to be a guy so I can work my debt off. So you can call me a girl when it just the Host club but if other in the school are present please address me as you would a male friend.**

**Me: poor you Haruhi…You have to deal with these guys everyday? I like you all well enough but you three*points to Tamaki and the twins* exhaust me. By the way what on earth are you wearing?**

**They had on outfits that made them look like they were a part of their own version of Alice in Wonderland. Hunny had a pair of bunny ears on and Mori had on a pair of grey ears and a small round nose on the end of his real nose, I think he was a mouse, while Haruhi was dressed the same way as usual. Tamaki looked like a (very smexi) king mad hatter person, the twins were dressed up like twin Cheshire cats and Kyouya was…wearing a Victorian style black and purple dress? Like I said before, strange people.**

**Tamaki: What princess hasn't dreamed of her knights in shining armor dressing up as the characters in a fairytale, each dressed to match their personality. Then not only can everything be make-believe, but we are here to give them ideas for stories in their mind!**

**Me: and you came up with that all on your own? I'm impressed.**

**Kyouya: Of course not. I came up with what he just said, He just came up with : 'We should dress up like characters from Alice in Wonderland. **

**Tamaki retreated once more to his corner of woe. I suddenly felt a familiar wave of exhaustion flow through me. I reached for my bag and dug through it.**

**Me: Darn no candy.**

**Hikaru/Kaoru(both of them): Why do you need candy?**

**Me: I'm diabetic and I need a certain amount of sugar in my bloodstream or else I feel really faint. But I don't happen to have any of my candy with me so I need to leave soon.**

**Hunny: Lilly-chan you can have some cake with me! Please?**

**I looked down at him and saw his adorable puppy eyes staring up at me.**

**Me: Alright, alright I'll have some cake with you! Geez I'd have to be heartless no to agree with those eyes.**

**I slowly walked toward the table he was at, each step feeling like a mile and each of my limbs feeling like it had a cinder block attached to it. Mori seemed to notice my slowness and snatched me up as though I weighed nothing. A faint blush settled on my cheeks but I suppressed it as much as I could when he sent me down. Hunny came over with a tray full of different kinds of cake and sent it in front of me.**

**Me: T-thank you so much Mori-senpai **

**Mori: Ah**

**Hunny: What kind of cake do you want Sayuri-chan?**

**Me: U-um I think I'll have a slice of chocolate.**

**Kyouya: Eat slowly Segurashi-san. If you eat too fast your blood will have to much sugar at once. ou know it could potentially be worse than if you don't eat any sugar at this point. *moves glasses to get glare on them***

**Everyone except myself stared at him in shock. Apparently he isn't nice very often… But anyways I took his advice and ate slowly. The moment I took that first bite I felt a little better. Hunny had finished the whole cake before I was halfway done with mine, lucky kid. Wait he's not a kid. He's older than me! Everyone was staring at me again. What did I do this time?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Hikaru: I told you-**

**Kaoru: She wasn't listening.**

**Tamaki: Would you like to stay during the club?**

**Me: What do you do during the club?**

**Kyouya: Talk, we woo our customers, eat cake and sandwiches, drink tea, plan parties. **

**Me: I guess I'll stay for a bit.**

**Kyouya: You can be here for free today, Who would you like to designate?**

**Me: Wha?**

**Kyouya: Who do you want to spend your time with?**

**Me: Oh I don't want to distract anyone from their jobs, can I just help by serving or something?**

**His glasses flashed dangerously again and he began writing in a black notebook with great sped. Why do I get the feeling he is plotting something that I might not like? Finally he looked up, glasses glinting again….creepy**

**Kyouya: Lets make a deal shall we? You stay here for the day and have all the fun you want if you come by tomorrow with your guitar and play some music fitting to our theme tomorrow.**

**Me: What's your theme tomorrow? In other words what do I need to practice?**

**Kyouya: Practice any slow music as well as lyrical songs like ones by Taylor Swift And Carrie Underwood if you know them. Yuko Ogura and the like. Tomorrow is a karaoke type day. So please come prepared with Bokura no Love Style for the twins. Guilty Beauty Love by Mamoru Miyano for Tamaki. Tsumetai Yoru for myself. And Doki Doki Waku Waku for Hunny. Itsumo Soba Ni for Mori. Obviously Haruhi can't sing because her voice would give her away. O.K?**

**Me: Ok I know all of those songs already. But half of those songs don't even have acoustic guitar in them. Can you guys sing to only a acoustic guitar?**

**Tamaki: We will worry ourselves with that my princess. You just come prepared tomorrow, that is all we ask.**

**Me: What did I tell you this morning about calling me princess? *eye twitching, looking very scary if I do say so myself***

**He took a step back, apologizing the whole way. I ignored him and went back to sitting with Hunny at his table.**

**Me: I believe I will designate Mori-senpai and Hunny-kun. **

**Mori: Call me Mori, not senpai. **

**Me: A-alright.**

**This is so weird. **_**I have never stuttered unless I was having a low blood sugar attack and that is over. And what is this really weird feeling in my stomach? Go away feeling you aren't wanted!**_** It's called butterflies in your stomach you idiot! Remember all those books you used to read when your parents thought you were asleep? **_Yeah what about them?_** You like Mori-senpai you idiot! **_But I-I just met him! I can't like him! Not after what happened last time! NO I CAN'T LIKE HIM!!_** I'm sorry sweetheart but I think you do. And after all of those romance books you don't know the meaning of 'love at first sight'? You fail.**_ I love you too V-chan. I better go back to the regular word before someone asks me what wrong again._

I re-focused on life and I saw that every one of the customers was now here, doting around with their beloved hosts. No one appeared to have noticed the fact that I wasn't participating. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

Mori: Are you alright Lilly-san?

Me: Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit worn out from everything that happened today. Low blood sugar wears me out a lot. I think I'm just gonna go home.

Mori: Alright see you in class tomorrow.

I stood and went outside, finding my limo there waiting for me. I smuggled back into my seat and slowly closed my eyes, thinking about my day. _Was it just me or did Mori look really worried when I started to feel weak when I had the attack? And did he look kind of sad when I left early? _**Maybe he likes you back girlie.**_ He might; but….I won't say anything. I mean come on I've known them all for a day. Suddenly I was glad I started a few days late and that tomorrow would be Friday. I got home to find my mother tapping her foot impatiently._

_Mom: Where have you been young lady?! You are more than an hour late!!_

_Me: Mom I stayed late with some new friends when I had an attack and had to stay for cake until my blood sugar evened out. I'll be staying after later and more often because my friends are all in a club that I intend to join starting tomorrow. I'm not hungry so if you'll pardon me, Good night._

_I saw her fake concern when I mentioned the attack but I ignored it and walked up the stairs to my room. Had one of those really awesome rooms where it has two floors with a small spiral staircase to take you up to my bed on the second floor with a trapdoor at the top for privacy. It was all purple and silver decorations with black, red, neon blue and some neon green decorations. I slouched my way over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black happy bunny shorts that say 'where's your off button' and a light purple tank top. I changed quickly and sat on my bed to red a book(by the way, at this point it's about 5 maybe 5:30). I laid there for a few more hours, reading through my copies of Harry Potter. My eyes finally drooped and I fell into a half sleep, slumping over the last page of the last book after re-reading it for the past five minutes. I fell back and snuggled deep into my covers before finally fully falling asleep; wondering what would happen tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3: A Nightmarish past?

This chapter is dedicated to the awesome Cerulean89 who was the first to review this story. Thank you Cerulean89! Now back to the story…

* * *

I jumped up, a troubled sweat falling from my brow. I glanced hurriedly at the clock on the floor next to my bed: 4:00 A.M. I would normally be going to sleep now but since I was all worn out yesterday I went to bed really early. I forgot, if I sleep early I almost always have a really bad nightmare. Now I won't be able to sleep until really late tonight, if I'm lucky that is. I went down to my main bedroom and logged onto my HP mini laptop (I'm using mine to type this, it's really good with a few flash drives for memory space). I have no new emails, probably because Ronny (my ex) told everyone that I hated their guts and all these other nasty rumors to make them hate mine. I sat back and what him do that to all of his exes but when he wanted to date me I couldn't help but say yes; Even though I knew almost certainly that all I would get was a broken heart and a scarred mind. I was thinking about him yesterday. I blame him for everything. He made me not proud of who I was, made me think that I wasn't worth anything and worst of all he made me believe it. You know how if something is told to you enough times you might begin to believe it? Well he said it to me so many times that I _did_ believe it, every word. He made me believe that only he would actually give me time of day. That everybody else thought I was no better than the gum on the bottom of their shoes and that they were right if they did think that. And I believed him, I believed him until I saw him making out in his car, outside my house, with my best friend. I threw them both out of my life and moved as soon as I could to the school I'm in now. Sometimes he comes to me, asking me to take him back. It's so hard to say no but he just tells me he'll be back and walks away, as though he knows that I will eventually come crawling back to him if no one stops me. And he's right, but who would ever want to help someone like me? At this point all I have is me and my faith and the horse I have out back, Midnight. You might wonder why I'm telling you all this as I scroll through the stories I'm reading. I'm telling you this because you will need to know this all soon, very, very soon. Speaking of Midnight, I should go ride him. He is my one escape from life and the one being that actually cares. He is a beautiful black gelding with a coat as dark as night sky, hence where he got his name. I had to beg mom to move out here a bit more in the country so I could keep him. I normally had my dear friend Yumi (also my maid) take care of him when I couldn't so he should still be plenty healthy. I changed into a pair of old blue jeans and an old worn out tee shirt. I rushed downstairs as quietly as I could. It was; after all still 4:30 in the morning. I snuck out of the back door of our huge house and out to the stable. He was up. Probably waiting for me. I often took these extremely late night rides when I couldn't fall asleep or when I had a nightmare. I grabbed a couple apple treats from the shed along with his hackamore and my hat. I loved to run him bareback out in a nearby field this time of day. It feels like we can just disappear when it's still this dark out and I'm leaning close to him feeling almost connected to him. I snapped out of my thoughts and went to the three stall stable we had built. Midnight nickered when he saw me and came as close to me as the door would allow. I slipped through the door ad he nuzzled his head into my chest, sniffing or his apple treats.

Me: I wonder if you like me for me or all the apple treats I give you.

I chuckled and pulled one out of my pocket, laughing as I felt his hot muzzle brush against my hand when he received it. I put his hackamore on him and mounted at the mounting block before taking if into the night. Midnight chose his own path as he charged through the night down the familiar trails. We spent about an hour just riding like that before the sun started to rise over the horizon. I lead him over to a cliff and leaned back to watch the sun rise. At first it seemed to be teasing me saying: 'I know you don't want me to rise but I will anyways and I will take my own sweet time doing so.' Finally the sun was fully in the sky and Midnight and I rode back to the stables. I cooled him own and brushed out his coat before filling his feed and heading back inside. I saw Carrie (the cook) shake her head at my mussed up appearance and I faintly heard her click her tongue as I went back upstairs. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt with a black musical note on it. I grabbed my cell phone and went down to the music room. My Ipod was already plugged in and I played the requested songs while I searched for my music sheets for any other music they wanted. Finally I grabbed my simple acoustic guitar before heading to the dinning room, my guitar and folder with the music tucked under my arm. My mom was on the phone like normal and Carrie set a plate of pancakes in front of me. She makes the best pancakes so I wolfed mine down before standing and grabbing my stuff one more and heading out to where Thomas waited for me.

Thomas: Something special happening today?

Me: No I just made so new friends and they arranged something yesterday and I agreed to play guitar for them today.

Thomas: O.K. So you want me to pick you up a bit late?

Me: Hai, arigato. (yes, thanks)

Thomas: Ok just...be careful ok? I don't want you to get hurt like that again.

Me: Don't worry they don't know anything about me really, I never told them anything other than my classes and that I get lost easily. Besides these guys are nice. I just wish they would stop calling me princess….

Thomas: You should tell them why you don't want to be called princess then they might understand.

Me: I can't…I just can't yet

Thomas: Alright.

Neither of us said anything and when we got there I got out before he could open his door.

I found Tamaki and Kyouya where I had met them yesterday.

Me: Um, pardon me. Can I put my guitar in the music room so I don't have to carry it to my classes?

Kyouya: Sure. It's open. The janitor comes in every morning and unlocks all the doors but can you lock it again when you leave? Just keep the key until club time since you seem to get there first anyways.

He handed me a key on a small key ring and I hooked it onto my necklace (a beaded fun thing she had made) so that I couldn't loose it. He looked at me like I was crazy but I just shrugged it off and walked to my geometry class. Without help thank you very much. A few minutes later Mori and Hunny came ion as well. I turned around and Hunny noticed the key.

Hunny: That key looks familiar….where have I seen it before?

Mori: Kyouya has a key exactly like it to the music room.

Hunny: Ah-ha!

Me: I needed to put my guitar away so he gave the key to lock the door since I'm the first one there anyways.

Hunny gasped like I had told him the world couldn't make cake ever again and Mori's eyes widened a smidge.

Hunny: Kyo-kun gave that to you!?! He doesn't even let Tama-chan hold it!! Lilly-chan you're special!

Me: I don't think so I think he just knows I won't lose it and I won't sell it to some crazy fan girl. Besides he is in most of my classes and can make sure I have it anyways.

Hunny: But you are special Lilly-chan!!! You are special!

Me: How so?

Hunny: You don't care that some people here don't like you and you dress different and you like to be yourself! That's special! Ne Takashi?

Mori: Ah.

Me: Aw you guys are sweet. Last time I was called special it was by some mean people at my old school and I haven't liked the word since but that made it not so bad!

Right then the teacher walked in and I turned forward even though I could tell that at least one or maybe even both of them wanted to quiz me about these 'mean people'. I could feel their shocked stare on my back and I knew that if I was alone with them later they would ask me. _I don't know if I can take telling them that story._** You have to let someone in at some point darling.**_ But does it have to be them? And does it have to be now? _**Maybe they can protect you from him. They really all do seem to care. **_True they do seem to care but I haven't let anyone in since…Dad's accident… _

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away in hopes that they hadn't seen. _I mean it's been one day. For all I know they could be exactly like Ronny. _**But they're so nice to you and they haven't put you down at all.**_ True but you above all people should know that things aren't always what they seem._

_My mental conversation stopped there as I noticed a worksheet on my desk. I flipped through it, Finding it fairly easy and solved most of the problems. I needed something to do in class on Monday since the worksheet wasn't do 'til Tuesday. Finally the weekend has come. The rest of my classes were uneventful as yesterday, all but Mori's powerful stare a throughout Nature sciences. He wanted to know, I could tell but I wouldn't say anything, at least not until he asked. I spent all of guitar practicing my music then ran to the Host Club room and unlocked the door. Amazingly enough now there was a (foldout)stage and lighting with microphones and speakers set up in her now. This must be their karaoke setup. I went up to the edge of the stage and warmed up. Suddenly the door burst open loudly and in the doorway stood three unfamiliar silhouettes…_

* * *

_Please review! I am constantly working on this story so I am updating often (1 time at 1am this morning and one at 3pm today) but any feedback of what you would like to see/your opinion will give ideas and inspiration to type so please do so!!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Questioning!

Dedication time!!! Well since I didn't get any more reviews…..*glares slightly at readers* I dedicate this to GlassxXxHeart who favorited it and alerted it and AnimeFlowerGirl who added me to her favorite authors! Thank you, you two!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I saw three girls come gracefully twirling in flowing skirts that flared out as they spun and blue rose petals fell around them.

Me: Pardon me but the Host Club isn't open yet. None of the members are even here yet so if you would please leave.

I ignored them and picked my guitar back up (I had stet it down after warming up) and started playing Tamaki's 'Guilty Beauty Love'. Suddenly the guitar was removed from my grasp and I was pressed tightly against one of the females chests.

Girl with short dark brow hair: What is a lovely young maiden like you doing with such a disreputable club?

Taller girl with longer brown hair: How lovely are you!

I ignored the rest of their exclamations and tried to force myself out of the first girls grip. When I finally pried them off of me I ran over past the stage and grabbed my book, holding it above me threateningly.

Me: Who the hell are you?!!? Get the hell out of here!

Short girl with bob like haircut: I think we startled her Benibara-sama.

Girl with short dark brown hair: St. Lobelia Academy, high school second year, Amakusa Benio "Lady Benibara"

Taller girl with longer brown hair: Also, Second year, Maihara Chizuru "Lady Suzuran"

Short girl with bob like haircut: Also, 1st year, Tsuwabuki Hinako "Lady Hinagiku"

All three: We are St. Lobelia Academy's white lily league, but people call us… The Zuka Club! (that was all exactly what they said in episode 9 when they introduced themselves.)

They posed dramatically and I stared at them for a few seconds before retrieving my guitar from on the stage where Hinako had set it. Once more I started to play the song Tamaki would sing in about ten minutes. Where the hell are they?!?! Right as I thought that they entered the room and gasped to see the Zuka club there, still fawning over me. Who, if I do say, was doing a wonderfully good job at ignoring them.

Tamaki: Sayuri-chan why are they here?

Me: How should I know? I came in after class to practice one more time and they came in and I assumed they were waiting for you but I can kick them out if you want. I really am not enjoying all this being fawned over here. I am not a lesbian thank you very much.

Kyouya: Normally I would let them stay until they sate their purpose but we are all running late and don't have time Mori, Sayuri would you two please escort them out.

I grabbed the back of Hinako's and Benio's uniforms, using it as a handle to pull them both to the door and throw them out. Mori was a lot more gentle and grabbed Chizuru's arm and lead her through the door. She got there and rushed to the other two helping them up.

Benio: Look at what they have done to you maiden! They have made you act cruel and evil to us! We will be back to save you from them fair maiden!

Me: *muttering* don't bother.

We walked back in and saw that the tea and tables were all set up for the guests already. Wow their fast.

Me: do you guys want to practice with my guitar before club starts?

Kyouya: I believe there is no time for that. Club starts in about two minutes.

Me: well O.K. then where do I sit so I can set up? Oh and here's your key Kyouya.

I tossed it to him and Haruhi showed me to a bench on the back part of the stage with a music stand in front of it. I was glad that I wouldn't be up front. I hate having large groups of people watching me. I set my music down and managed to play my way through Bokura no love style and Doki Doki Waku Waku before Kyouya made me come over and greet the guest like a true host. I sighed and sit cris-cross applesauce in front of the twins and right next to Haruhi. Everyone looked at me surprised at how I had so casual sat on the floor but I just looked forward as the petals fell and I joined the rest of the group in saying 'welcome.'

The girls all sat at the tables, which were set up in a café type style, and turned to the stage as everyone of us piled onto it.

Tamaki: Hell o Princesses!! We are going to do karaoke here today with the help of our newest musically talented friend Sayuri Segurashi! Us hosts will sing to you first and then if you should choose to you can come up and request that Sayuri plays a certain song that you want to sing. Enjoy.

Everyone but me and Tamaki got of the stage. I started strumming out the intro and he came in singing at just the right time. We went through this over and over until the whole host club had finished and the guests were ready to start singing.( btw I have a play list on my profile with all the songs they sang. My profile is in the link of my fan fiction profile. The play list is the host club music one.) After listening to almost every girl in the room sing in an off-key high-pitched voice singing that same songs as everybody else my eardrums were aching. There were only two or there people other then the guys who could and should sing and it was a relief to my poor eardrums when they did. Finally every girl who wanted to sing and wasn't me or Haruhi had sung.

Tamaki: Would you like to sing Saya-chan?

Me: What's with you guys and nicknames? I would like to but I couldn't I hate big crowds watching me and I wouldn't do well.

Tamaki: Oh please, please, please!! Grace us with your voice and sing for us!

Me: A-alright I guess. But the song I want to sing is played on piano, which I was never very good at.

Tamaki: I play piano!!! Please tell me what song and I would happily play it if you would kindly grace us with your lovely smile.

I looked a him with a hint of shock for a moment before I realized that I had been frowning with concentration the whole time. And with that I grinned and handed him a piece of sheet music for the song I wished to sing. I went up onto the stage and everyone turned to watch me. Before I had a chance to get worried about the people watching a heard a very familiar song flowing from Tamaki's fingers where he sat at the piano. .com/watch?v=9MHGtlEYZBA&feature=PlayList&p=99E0298315C4F58F&index=4 (song she is singing)

_Playground school bell rings againRain clouds come to play againHas no one told you (s)he's not breathing?Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk toHello_

I heard some girls talking about me.

'Why is she singing this kind of song?' 'That little freak is taking our beloved hosts from us!!' 'I wish Tamaki would play a song so I could sing it.

_If I smile and don't believeSoon I know I'll wake from this dreamDon't try to fix me, I'm not brokenHello I am the lie living for you so you can hideDon't cry_

I sang strong and clear. I wasn't a huge singer but my voice was a bit similar to Amy Lee's so Evanescence songs were always easy for me to sing.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleepingHello I'm still hereAll that's left of yesterday _

I poured every ounce of emotion I currently felt into this song. It fits me ne? That little change from she to he at the beginning made it fit all the more. Tamaki played through the end of the song quickly and when he stopped he looked up at me in shock.

Tamaki: I must say Saya-hime that was beautiful…

I was to swept up in memories to reprimand him right away but after I snapped out of it I did the only rational thing. Smacked him in the back of the head. Everyone surrounded me, congratulating me on my beautiful song and I backed out of it as soon as I could. I put my guitar back in it's case and was just sorting my music sheets out when I heard something.

Hunny: Saya~chan!!!

He jumped up and caught my shoulders in a hug and spinning me a time or two. I shifted him a bit so he was on my back and gave him a piggy back ride, enjoying the familiar feeling of it. I used to baby-sit my neighbors and they loved it when I gave them piggy backs. Hunny was overjoyed that I hadn't pushed him off and I walked over to the door, where the other hosts were seeing the girls off. I got many very strange looks when they noticed Hunny on my back. What is Mori the only one allowed to give him a piggy back? That's no fair. When everyone was finally gone and I was helping put everything away Hunny asked me something unusual(still on my back).

Hunny: Lilly-chan? Do you like the host club?

Me: You guys are nice I like you but I'm not a huge fan of the idea of being a customer if that's what your asking.

Hunny: Saya-chan you should join us and then we could hang out all the time!

Me: Um Hunny I'm a girl. Other than Haruhi this club is all guys.

Kyouya appeared out of nowhere with his glasses glinting dangerously as he calculated things in his notebook.

Kyouya: Actually it would be an advantage if you would join. We could have more themes that involve us having a heroine or music. You could also provide advice to any girls who ask for help.

Me: And why would you choose me to become this female member of yours when you could easily get almost any other girl here to do it?

Kyouya: Several reasons actually: 1) You won't become all fan girlish and try to peek while we are changing costume 2) I don't know what you did but all of the club members really like you. 3) You are much, much more level headed than half of the female student body here so your advice might actually be wise. 4) You gave Hunny a piggy back. That alone is a reason because you aren't shy around any of us and most girls would freak out about it if he tried to get a piggy back ride from them.

Me: …..so you would benefit.. I suppose I could use the excuse to stay out of the house as much as possible. Alright sounds good. But if any of you ever come to my house and I'm asleep or ever try to wake me up. Don't. It is _extremely dangerous to your health._

_Kyouya scribbled that down and muttered "Good to know" under his breath._

_Kyouya: I need to get some general information on you since you seem to have blocked me from any and all information that I could possibly try to uncover._

_Me: What, did you think you were the only one here smart enough to hack? I did my research and when I discovered that you like to hack I quickly set every bit of information to password protected that no password cracker would work against. Not 2 minutes after I had finished who should try to did in my files but you._

_He looked shocked for the slightest of moments before brushing it off and looking down to his list of questions._

_(for this I will just put the question and her response) ''=Kyouya ""=Sayuri_

'_Favorite color(s)?'_

"_Purple, black, red, silver and neon"_

'_Likes?'_

"_Animals, nature, friends, reading/writing, music, stars and moons, night, swings, daydreaming, playing guitar, my horse Midnight"(exclaims of: 'you have a horse')_

'_Dislikes?'_

"_Shopping (at this the twins looked at each other evilly), morning, heights, needles(shudder)"_

'_Past/history?' (at this everyone leaned forward, interested)_

"_non ya"_

'_hm?'_

"_none ya business"_

'_But we have to know so we can be sure not to do anything that would offend you'_

_Kaoru/Hikaru: If you don't tell us we will drag you with us on a shopping spree. An ALL DAY shopping spree. With all dresses and skirts and then we will make you wear them._

_Hmmmmmm which is more worth my while….? I think I know…._

"_My dad died of causes which you don't need to know when I was 13. He used to call me princess that's why no one can call me that. I have an ex boyfriend who has resorted to stalking me to try and win me back and I have been through more that you would believe if I told you," I said extremely coldly, signifying if they questioned more they would be injured. Kyouya's eyes widened and he had to smooth past it and continue the questions. _

'_Allergies?'_

"_None."_

'_Blood type?'_

"_I'm pretty sure it's AB"_

_At this everyone gasped as though I told them I was a mass murderer. Well I always said they were weird._

_Me: what now?_

_Tamaki: You and Kyouya and Hunny all have the same blood type_

_Me: And your point is?_

_Tamaki: Uh…well, um… never mind._

'_Medical problems?'_

"_I am a bit bipolar if you were meaning that. I also have a mental voice which I created. I have diabetes like you already know and I have a scar on my left leg that is very tender so if I hit it it becomes a medical need."_

'_Things you don't like doing/aren't good at?'_

"_I'm an O.K. swimmer but I can't swim long. I have low stamina so not a very huge runner. I hate sitting still a lot and I have a very violent temper so I'm not good at controlling that."_

'_Last Question. Please this one is just for us to know. What happened to your dad?'_

……

* * *

_Since you don't review I'm not saying nuthin to you!!_


	5. Chapter 5: The troubling past

Ok this chapter is short but since I have two awesome reader I thought they might want to read this really dramatic chapter. And these two readers are: Cerulean89 and AshleyV6661!!! Thank you both and for that you both get a huge cake!!!!!

* * *

Me: I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want to tell you.

Hunny: Please Sayuri-chan?

Mori: Please?

The twins: Please!

Everyone was asking me to tell them. Tell them what I haven't fully told anyone! Suddenly Thomas' words from this morning rang through my head: '_You should tell them why you don't want to be called princess then they might understand.' _Maybe they would…

Me: Fine….but you asked alright?

Everyone: Hai!

"Well, my dad and I were extremely close. He always cared for and took care of me. When my mother was to busy trying to get rich and famous he was trying to make sure I had a good childhood. He saw me through all my troubles and was always there. Remember that boyfriend I had well…it was mostly his fault..

**-Flashback-**

_I sat in Ronny's house talking with him about some homework. My dad dragged me there. Something about a meeting with his dad. I hadn't asked, I didn't care. I was happy to go to his house. He was my boyfriend after all. The only one who cared about me. The only one that would show me any sympathy. Even my dad didn't love me he was just trying to 'do his job' as a father to make me feel loved. I heard my name being called loudly from downstairs by my father. He sounded angry, that was my first clue, my father was never, NEVER angry. I ran to the door and opened it, looking down at the floor where my father stood yelling at Ronny's father. I was about to run down to him and find out what was wrong when I felt a harsh but sturdy grip around my wrist. I looked back and gasped._

_Me: Ronny let me go something is wrong and my dad needs me._

_Ronny: Sorry about this girl but I can't let you do that._

_I saw large burly men come from a room downstairs and grabbed my dad. I screamed at them to let go but they wouldn't listen._

_RD: (ronnys dad) Give it to me!!! Give her to him! Give it to me!!!_

_You see my father also kept many a secret about the very well known Hurochi (just go with it, this is my made up well known rich business) company. He has worked there and they had been what had gotten us most of our money. It may not seem believable that it was worth it to do what will happen next but to Ronny's family it was. They were about to lose status. None of them would stand for that, so they risked everything for the chance at my fathers secret. I could only guess that they had also asked to arrange a marriage between me and Ronny which was what he meant by 'give her to him'. The men started to drag him outside but I struggled harder against Ronny and managed to kick him in the stomach. I ran down the stairs and grabbed one of the men, trying unsuccessfully to rip them of my father._

_Me: Let him go!!! You aren't taking him anywhere!!_

_The one I grabbed threw me off and I landed on he edge of a stair. I felt a stray sharp edge catch my knee and as I kept falling it ripped down my calf. Blood started pouring out of the deep gash and I cried out in pain. I heard my dad call out to me. _

**-End flashback-**

**Me: he told me to run, save myself, go get help. **

**I was getting distraught now and I had set Hunny down and started restlessly pacing and wringing my hands; acting as though was had happened was happening now. None of them stopped me. None of them could take themselves from my story. I had them riveted. They were all listening to my story, shocked to say the least. A few tears made their way up to my eyes as I continued.**

**Me: He promised me that he would be alright! He told me that when I got back with help we would go home and eat dinner. That everything would be back to normal. So I did just that. Hoping with vain hope that he was right. I so wanted him to be right! I obeyed and ran out the door and mo people followed me. I kept running, tripping, falling and getting back up again. My gash was bleeding terribly but ignored it. I was running as though the devil himself was at my heels. Before I had even made it through their gate I heard something that made me freeze. A shot. Someone had been shot. I took off again, even faster. I didn't stop and tell the neighbors. Not even to tell the cops in the station. I kept running. I finally reached my house. I burst in and I managed to tell my mom what happened up to the point of I heard a shot. She left and I collapsed. I was exhausted I had lost too much blood and I had run more than ever. I collapsed. When I woke up I was in the hospital with news that my father was dead.*a torrent of tears starts to fall* I went into a catatonic state for months before I forced myself out of it. I just haven't been the same since. Now that song makes more sense ne?**

**My tears kept falling and I buried my head in my hands. No one could stop staring. Was it that kool to watch me cry? Talk already so I can stop crying! After about a minute I got sick of it and walked outside. I went to the garden out back of the school and paced around trying to keep my sobs stillborn. Tears kept coming and I couldn't stay still. After years of stashing away in my little bottle of emotions the tears reused to stop until they got their sweet release. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me to someone. I peered through me tears and saw Mori, looking extremely concerned. He hugged me tightly to him and I clung to his jacket. He smoothed my hair down and let me cry. Finally my tears seemed to be spent and stopped falling. I relaxed against Mori, glad for his warmth seeing as I forgot a jacket. He reached down and scooped me up under my knees, carrying me 'bridal-style'(I hate that term). I kept my face buried in his jacket as he began walking. He smelled great. Warm and woodsy with a hint of sweetness that I couldn't identify. Suddenly waves of warm enveloped me and I noticed that we were in his limo.**

**Me: J-just dro-op me off at m-y house.**

**He shook his head.**

**Mori: No, I don't want you to be all alone after a day like today.**

**Me: I-I Won't be home alone my mom is expecting me home.**

**Just then I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from my mom.**

**Me: See! That's her she probably is asking me why I'm not home yet *pauses to read text, sweat drop***

'**Love you dear I have a trip so I won't be home for a day or two. Stay at a friends house, it'll do you some good-Mom'**

**Me: hehe well *scratches back of head* Looks like all the cards just fell in your favor.. I guess I haven't got much of a choice now do I?**

**Mori: you never really had one.**

**We didn't talk much on the ride to his house. It was a comfortable silence. Neither of us wanted anything of each other but the pleasant silence we offered each other. When we got to his house he showed me to a spare room that I would stay in. I suddenly felt extremely tired and began to fall toward the floor. Mori caught me and gently tucked me into the bed. He kissed my forehead gently and seconds later fell fast asleep.**

**-Mori's (short) pov-**

**I can't believe I did that! I shouldn't have done that1 She probably thinks I'm trying to get into her pants like that Ronny kid. Stupid Stupid! I can't believe what happened to her. Poor girl. At least let it out. She probably thinks we hate her now so we are gonna have to be really nice. I sent everyone a text telling them she was alright and resting calmly then went to bed**

**-end pov-**

* * *

**Blegh it's short. I just had to post it though, it was ordering me to! I almost cried while putting my OC in such a bad situation but I dealt. You want to read then you want to review. Get it? Got it? Good.**


	6. Chapter 6: A trip to, Fun?

Well here it is chapter 6! I am changing my formatting a little but everything else will stay the same. I want to thank AshleyV6661 for helping me with this chapter and what/who will appear in the next chapter. Enjoy! This is your chapter AshleyV661! I dub it so!

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I shot up. _Where am I?!_ Suddenly yesterday came back to me. I told them. I ran off. Mori came and got me and then made me come to his house. I got up and saw that I was still in yesterdays clothes. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my phone. I started to text my driver to come pick me up when the door opened behind me and pushed me forward until I fell. I closed my eyes prepared to fall but I felt warm arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Mori and Hunny. Mori placed me upright and Hunny jumped up to huggle me.

"Wah! I'm sorry for making Sayuri-chan sad yesterday!!," Hunny held onto me and cried in the cute way that only he could pull off.

I held him like on my hip like you would a small child. I patted his head and tried my best to soothe him.

"Hush Hunny, it's O.K. I knew it would hurt when I told you guys. It was my own fault for holding it back for all those years. I wanted to tell you guys," I assured him, trying to calm him down.

I heard him mumble something to me but I couldn't hear because his face was buried in my shoulder.

I was curious so I asked, going against the hidden feeling that I might not like what he had to say, "What did you say sweetie?"

"No! I won't let you forgive us all so easily, it's not O.K. that we made you cry. We should make you happy today!" He cheered as his face suddenly became really happy.

He jumped off of me and onto Mori, who, was suddenly standing at my side. He leaned over and whispered something into his ear. I couldn't hear what he said but Mori seemed to agree and walked out. _Well now what?_** Stay here, eventually they will figure out that you are still here.** I obeyed and sat down on a small bench that sat at the end of the bed. I grabbed my bag and started doodling on a blank piece of paper.

After a few minutes a maid came in.

"Miss? The young masters (aka Mori and Hunny) said that you needed something to wear for today. Please follow me," the maid spoke with certain amount of distain that made me wonder why she hated me.

I looked down and saw my clothes from yesterday. Dirty and mussed up with a stain on the shoulder from Hunny's earlier crying. I followed her and she brought me to a bathroom and told me that there were clothes for me on the hanger behind the door. I went in and took my shower washing off the stress left over from yesterday. I got out and dried off before looking at what I was intended to wear today. It was a really pretty light purple dress. It went down to my mid-calf and was really flowy. It had a band under my bust and held the top tight to my chest. The spaghetti straps finished the summery look quite well. (the dress is a bit like the one Haruhi wore in the last episode when she goes to bring Tamaki back, just without the poofy sleeves)

I found a pair of matching silver flats on the ground below it. I walked back to the room I had been in in the first place and grabbed some accessories from my bag. I put on a few simple, colorful bracelets and then left the room to get some breakfast. I went to my left and down a flight of stairs before I realized that I had no clue where I was. I continued to wander around until I found myself in the entryway from yesterday. I walked away from the door and to a room I hoped was the kitchen or a dining room. I never got to find out. The door burst open and I felt Hikaru and Kaoru grab my arms.

"Capture," began Kaoru. "Complete!" Hikaru finished.

They drug me away from the door they had come from and back to the front door. I was lugged outside and shoved into a limo. I sat up and saw everyone in there already.

"Lilly~chan! You look so pretty in a dress! You should wear dresses more often!" cheered Hunny as he huggled me, something I had become very accustomed to.

I saw the twins eyes glint in a scary way and suddenly I wished Hunny hadn't said that.

The twins got really close to me and chimed into my ears, "You know we can get you a lot of dresses. And you have to wear them."

"U-um no thank you I don't really like dresses to much," I stuttered holding my hands up in front of me.

Tamaki started yelling at the twins for 'getting too close to his "daughter" (whish I assumed meant me or Haruhi but in this case it appeared to be me) and trying to disrobe her of her innocence' _I will never get where he gets these ideas. _

_Suddenly I realized something and turned to Mori asking him the inevitable question, "Where are we going?"_

"_You can't know! It's a surprise!" cheered Hunny. Wherever we were going he was sure as heck excited for it._

_We stopped in front of the 'commoners' fair and stepped out. I loved the fair but why do I get the feeling I won't like it this time? Oh well! To the fair! I grabbed Hunny and Mori's hands before pulling them into the crowd. We paused to look around at all the flashing lights. Everyone had followed us in and I felt two arms drape themselves around my shoulder and turned to see the twins looking expectantly._

_I put on my most innocent face, "What do you want?" I asked hoping they weren't about to say what I thought they were._

"_Come on the roller coaster with us Saya-chan!" they begged pouting when I shook my head._

"_Well...you see…I um…can't! I need to…show Hunny where he can get ice cream! Yeah! He said he really wanted an ice cream and I was gonna show him where it was," I acted confident even though my voice was shaky._

_Just the idea of me getting on that ride sacred me out of my wits. I hate heights and this coaster was one of the highest I had ever seen. I felt them move away and sighed with relief before Hunny came over and dragged me after the twins. Oh shiznit. _

_I stuttered, my voice getting a little weaker the closer we got, "Um Hunny? Where are you taking me?"_

"_Hika-chan and Kao-chan want to go on the roller coaster! Doesn't that look like fun?!" He asked rhetorically as he tugged me through the rapidly disappearing line._

"_Um, Uh. Please, no," I muttered trying to pull away from him and run the other way._

_Goodness he was strong! I couldn't get him to let go and my pathetic attempts at talking him out of it did nothing. The line got shorter once more but this time I was pulled onto one of the cars. My face went totally pale and I felt my buckle being done up for me by the attendant when I didn't make any move to do so myself. The bar lowered when he was done checking the buckles of all the passengers. I felt someone shake me but I took no notice as the ride started up and my grip just tightened on the bar. We went up a hill and to the first drop. In the corner of my eye I saw Hunny squealing with delight and looked sideways only to scream in horror. We were so high up what even Mori and Tamaki looked like little specks in my vision. My little fest of staring out the side was quickly ended when we dropped down that whole distance and the momentum brought the car right back up another hill. My heart flew up into my throat and my stomach started churning painfully. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the unpleasant ride. I felt myself rise and drop, turn upside down and turn quickly many times before the ride finally came to a halt. I pushed the bar up and un-strapped myself as fast as I could. I ran off the platform and to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be just outside the coasters exit. I hurled what little food I still had in my stomach and then washed my mouth out. Suddenly Haruhi came into the bathroom looking worried._

_Haruhi sounded very worried and she patted my back, "Are you alright? The twins told me that you looked green when you got off the rollercoaster. I see what they mean! You look dreadfully sick!"_

"_I'll be fine. I hate coasters and heights but they made me go on it. I'll be fine once I eat something. I didn't eat breakfast and I don't want to make you all worry by having and attack," I said in a resigned tone looking at the floor as we walked out. _

_Everyone came rushing over looking very worried. They fussed over me and even Kyouya (who was making notes in his notebook) looked slightly worried._

"_You guys I'm fine. I told you I hate heights and I hate roller coasters even more. Lets go to the food area. I was kidnapped *cue a dirty look at the twins* before I got breakfast and if I don't eat soon I might have another attack," I told them in a bored tone as I walked to the food._

_A few minutes later I returned to that spot with a small bowl of teriyaki and a paper cup of pop. I sat at a nearby table and ate quickly so that I could go find them. Who know what trouble those idiots could cause._

_-with the host club-_

_Hunny saw a stand of sweets and dragged the rest of the club after him to it. As the twins, Hunny and Tamaki were looking at the food at the stand curiously Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya stood there in the background. _

_Suddenly Kyouya looked up from his notebook and said in a very calm voice, "You are aware we just left Sayuri-san alone in the crowd right?"_

_Everyone freaked out and headed back to where they left her only to she that she wasn't there and then they all freaked out more. Mori pulled out his cell phone and sent her a text asking her where she was. Shortly he received a text telling him that she was over by the stage where some singer was._

_-Back to her-_

_I got a text from Mori and told him were I was. I waited where I was at the stage and suddenly felt a pair of hands pull me away. I assumed it was a member of the host club being overly joyous about finding me until I noticed that I wasn't being hugged, I was being restrained!_

* * *

_Did you like it? It's a little scary for Sayuri ne? Tell if you like, what you would like to see and whatever you want to say! Love ya'lls!_


	7. Chapter 7: Taken away to memories!

**I'm very sorry that this one took so long and that it is so short. Here is some more of her dramatic past! I didn't want to start the next day yet….that all starts tomorrow but you might want to refresh your memory of the first chapter because this day will indeed be her third day in their acquaintance. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I was tugged harshly out of the crowd and through the maze of vendors. Whoever it was had covered my mouth with one hand and was holding my arms tightly to my side with the other. Finally we reached some sort of a dead end between tents and I was thrown to the ground.**

"**What is the big idea bucko-," I cut myself off, my voice suddenly draining of the power I had put in it seconds ago and I gasped in shock, "Ronny.."**

**I was scared out of my wits. What did he want from me? Heck how did he even find me!? I had so many questions but I pushed them to the back of my mind as I saw him get closer.**

**His voice came out low and sultry, just begging me to hang on his every word, "I came to see my girl. You've been avoiding me, you know I don't like being avoided. Besides my father has a…business proposition for you. In other words your coming with me!" **

**His voice took a sudden menacing note at the end and I flinched back. He smirked at this and proceeded to move closer until I was backed in a corner. I reached out and touched me, just on the stomach but it brought back memories…very unpleasant memories. He grabbed my wrist in a vice-like grip and pulled me toward him. He forced his lips onto my own and I thrashed as hard as I could. He broke the kiss and threw me at the only solid wall in the alley. I hit hard and my vision swam from the impact. I screamed in terror of his mere proximity. He did nothing to stop me from screaming, in fact he didn't even try to make me shut up, he only allowed his smirk to grow as he got closer.**

"**Might as well save your breath dear, no one can hear you and besides no one would care enough to help you," His voice spoke once more of deceit as he spun his age old lies, "I'm the only one who will ever care for you remember? I'm the only one who actually has enough sympathy for you."**

"**N-no! I have friends! They will come find me and save me when the realize I'm not where I was. They care about me, and they know what you did!" I seethed just inches away from lashing out at him.**

**His face turned angry and he grabbed my arm again, throwing me against the wall. My vision stayed blurry this time and I wondered if I was about to pass out. I jumped up when he tried to grab me again and ran down what I assumed to be the exit. I stumbled quite a few times but I managed to find the people again right as my vision cleared a little bit. I felt him grab my hair and tug me backwards by it and I squealed, attracting much attention.**

**-host club pov- **

**We all got to the area where she said she was only to find her not there. We heard a scream a ways to the left of the stage and ran toward it. We couldn't find the source of the noise but when we asked if anyone knew they guessed it might have been the girl who was grabbed by the hair and dragged down an alley. They went down said twisted and turny alley to see Sayuri and some guy they did know, but they obviously weren't friendly. He was straddling her and forcefully kissing and touching her, slapping her every time she dared trying to resist.**

**-Sayuri's pov-**

**He threw me back down into the alley and said it was time he trained me to be a good girl. He straddled my waist, his weight heavy enough to stop my from drawing a whole breath. His lips forced their way onto mine again as he harshly ran his hands over my body. I pushed at him and tugged at his hair, trying anything to get him to let go but each attempt merely got my hit or slapped more until he got sick of it and started hitting my head. Suddenly his weight was gone as were his lips and harsh hands. I opened my eyes again and saw the entire host club standing between myself and him. Hunny had a really scary look on his face and Mori's face looked about the same as him when they jumped at him, quickly detaining him and throwing a few punches at him, just for good measure. Haruhi gently grabbed me, helped me up and pulled me a little ways away before letting me sink to the ground. Kyouya came over to look at my head before calling one of his family's doctors. He said "It would be better to have him make sure that you really are ok. We don't need you to have a concussion" The rest of the group agreed and Kyouya called his secret police as well to take Ronny away. When he heard this he somehow managed to break from Hunny's and Mori's grasp to lunge for me. I kicked him back toward them and Mori looked like he wanted to make sure I was ok rather than attack him. He came over for a little bit and watched me, asking me simple questions about myself and what I liked only to say that I would be just fine. That was a fun medical exam! I moved to try standing but Tamaki ordered me to stay on the ground until Kyouya's doctor came to check on me…sigh don't these guys know anything? I'm not injured, I'm tired, after being dragged around for hours, made to go on a roller coaster, getting lost and then getting hit around by my ex I really wanted nothing more than a nap. After a long while the doctor finally came and gave me a clean bill of health, just a few bumps and bruises. I ordered them to take me home and with much reluctance drove me back to my own home. I thanked them and ran up the two steps to my house, knowing that although it was mostly empty, everything and everyone I needed was there. I sluggishly climbed the staircase, suddenly wishing that it was miles shorter. The moment I got to my bed I changed into my pajamas and fell onto my bed, already asleep.**

**-flashback/ nightmare-**

_**I was sitting in the abandoned park with Ronny as he started to berate me. **_

"_**you are so ungrateful! I risk my friends and popularity to hang out with you and this is how you thank me?! I told you that no one would ever pity you the way I do so get over here!" screeched Ronny angrily.**_

_**Let me explain, a few weeks ago my dad died. Ronny was a part of it and so I have been avoiding him just as much as I could. But he has been following me, pleading and begging, then yelling and screaming at me to take him back. I shook slightly with withheld tears. I know he wanted me to obey him but, for some unknown reason, he could never stand to see me cry. Even though he was often the reason of my tears he was always the one to dry them. It was just something in him that hated to see me cry. His glare never softened this time though. He approached me and pushed me down. His hands started to unbutton my formal shirt and I tried to scream. He ripped the shirt off and started groping me. I pushed and struggled and yelled and screamed but to no avail. I always was small and fairly fragile, despite the strong punch I could pack. He continued down to my worn short and pulled them off as well. I managed to push his mouth off mine and take a quick breath that was just enough for me to scream loudly. This scared Ronny a little as the nearest house's lights come on. He stood and ran and I pulled my shorts on as fast as I could and ran the five blocks to my house with my torn dress shirt clutched tightly to me.**_

_

* * *

_

_**I'm sorry again that it took so long to publish! I have had a lot of school work thus far this week and haven't had time to write!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Life and love?

_**Here it is!! The third day! You already know part of what happens but you have**_** to read the whole thing because I did alter the first part a bit. I would like to sent a shout out to all the people who reviewed:**

**Cerulean89-I thank you so much! You are a wonderful support (seeing as you review every chapter since 2) and it really cheers me up to see people like my story**

**AshleyV6661- than you soo much! I'm really glad you like it. **

**Illogical Human- you are right! I plan to make it extremely interesting later on…but I won't tell you! **

**And thanks to all you who favorited this story and put it on alert. I'm glad to know you would like to find this story again!**

_

* * *

_

_**-Lilly's P.O.V.- (yes you have to read it I changed it a little bit)**_

"**Lilly-chaan!!! Wake up!!! We're gonna go to the park!!!!"**

**I sat up with my eyes half closed and set my glare upon Tamaki, Hunny, the twins, Mori and Kyouya. **

**Me: I was up until three or four this morning and I had a nightmare at 6. I warned you to NEVER wake me.**

**I set my glare to 'deadly'. The twins, Tamaki and Hunny jumped behind Mori whose eyes widened just a smidge and Kyouya took a step back a purposefully hid his face in his notebook. They all looked scared and I motioned to my fearless maid, Yumi, standing at the door and she got me clothes and shooed everyone out of my room. I got dressed in a purple t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with my converse. I fell back to my bed and was just second from falling back asleep when they walked back into the room. **

**Tamaki: Well how does this work? I want her to come too!**

**Haruhi: Why doesn't one of you just carry her? Then she won't kill you if you try to wake her up again.**

**Tamaki: I'll carry her!**

**Karou: Oh no tono!! Last time you carried someone it was Kyouya and you lost him!! *Kyouya glares from behind his notebook***

**Hikaru: Mori-sempai should carry her! He won't drop her because he never drops Hunny-sempai (they are scheming….darn them)**

**Hunny: Is that O.K. with you Takashi?**

**Mori: Ah.**

**He bent down and scooped me up under my knees because Hunny was already on his back. The twins looked closely and saw that his cheeks were tinged slightly red. The Host club crowded through the door and set off to the festival at a nearby commoners park. The group separated and Mori carried me over to a bench a yard or two away from the edge of the cliff which over looked a beautiful view of the ocean. I woke up for an hour or two and roamed around before the twins, somehow forgetting the last time, dragged me on a ride. It appeared harmless but it brought you up pretty high and since I hated heights it became my enemy 1 right away. So I stumbled my way back to the bench and swiftly fell back asleep against the bench back with my head slightly tilted and resting on Mori's arm. Hunny came bouncing over with a stick of cotton candy and offered Mori some. **

**Mori: no, I don't like sweets very much.**

**Hunny: Lilly- chan is really pretty isn't she?**

**Mori: Ah she is **

**Hunny: do you like her?**

**Mori: Ah of course I do**

**Hunny: No do you like,**_** like**_** her?**

**Mori: …Hai...I do. Please don't tell her?**

**Hunny: Don't worry I won't tell her! Maybe she likes you too!!**

**-Narrator's P.O.V- ( I told you I changed stuff)**

**He didn't comment and right then the rest of the group started re-appearing. They all walked down the path in front of the bench they were on before and paused to stare at the slowly falling sun. Suddenly a group of kids dashed past them and bumped into Mori. He lost grip of her and she fell over the edge and down to the dark waters below. Mori looked scared for just a moment before jumping off the cliff and grabbing her (somehow still asleep) body, he hugged her close as they hit the ice cold ocean.**

_**-**_**Sayuri's P.O.V.- **

**I woke up with a jolt as I felt cold water all around me. I tried to swim up and felt arms pulling me toward them and up to the surface. My savior and I broke the surface at the same time, gasping for air. I looked over and saw it was Mori who had probably just saved me. He started tugging my sideways, in the direction of the beach which was a kilometer or two away since the cliff was very high and the decline was very gradual. I groaned, I never have been a very good swimmer. He tugged me toward the shore again and we both began paddling toward the shore. He had to stop several times to wait for me but we made fairly good headway. We were about twenty yard away from the shore when my strength really started to fade. Mori noticed my slowing and tugged me onto his back so I could sit there while he swam. I knew why I was weak now: I hadn't eaten much today, I hadn't been hungry, but now with all the work swimming had been I was exhausted. I fell forward a bit and from there I can't remember anything.**

**-Narrator's P.O.V.-**

**She pitched forward and his shoulder caught her, stopping her from once more plunging into the water. He looked back and saw her passed out and panicked. He looked up. A few more yard to go and he could touch the ground. Distantly(it was dark by now, honestly) he could make out the forms of his friends waving at him. He pushed himself and finally his toes reached the sand bottom. He picked her up 'bridal style' and walked hurriedly to the shore. He set her down and began checking her vitals. Pulse? Check. Breathing? Check. Not bleeding? Check.**

**He looked up at the rest of the crew and looked pointedly at Kyouya, demanding him to explain what was wrong with her. **

"**She hasn't eaten much today has she? She might have had too low of a blood sugar and with all the work swimming was it must have dropped to a dangerous enough level that she fainted. I already called some of my families doctors out here. They should arrive any moment," was Kyouya's sharp, quick to the point reply. **

**Her fragile form started to shake from the cold night air on her wet skin. Tamaki handed Mori his jacket which he wrapped around her. The jacket only reached about her hips but her shaking slowed as Mori once again lifted her and began walking to the front area of the fair where the doctors would arrive. A grueling ten minutes passed before they heard the rapid slamming of car doors and saw the doctors approach. They wrapped a thick blanket around her and carried her to their ambulance-like car.**

**Driver: Mr. Otori where do you want us to take her so we can examine her?**

**Mori stepped in with his own reply before Kyouya could say anything. **

**Mori: Take her to my house. Her mother is out of town and at least that way I can make sure she is O.K. It was my fault she had to go through this and I want to make sure she gets better fast.**

**Everyone (yes even the driver) looked up at the (normally emotionless) boy, seeing plenty of emotion displayed on his face. He looked worried and hurt and very determined. The driver slightly nodded and then got in and pulled away to the Morinozuka house. Kyouya made a note of this is his little black notebook. **_**'Interesting…very, very interesting.' **_**were his thoughts as he and the others loaded into their limos to follow the driver to Mori's house. **

"**Ne, Takashi? I'm sure she'll be alright. She is strong, you know that. She won't give up Takashi. Don't worry to much O.K?" Hunny said, trying very hard to cheer up his cousin and childhood friend.**

**Mori sighed and looked out the window before lowly whispering his response, "Hai. But I can't help the feeling that it was all my fault. If I had moved out of the way, if I had held on to her tighter, I might have saved her from all of this. She would be safely on her way back home and not on the way to mine, unconscious and with a terribly low blood sugar."**

"**Don't worry about the if's. You couldn't have protected her any better than you did and you know that! You may like her but you can't protect her from everything. These things happen just make sure you are there to help her back up from it!" Hunny scolded sharply.**

**Mori's eyes opened wide and he muttered a quiet yes under his breath just seconds before the limo pulled out at his home. He dashed inside and found his maid waiting to lead him to the guest room Sayuri had slept in the last time, the one right across from his room. The doctor left the room right as he turned into the hallway.**

"**How is she? Is she awake?" Mori questioned with much worry in his voice.**

**The doctor looked up at him and grinned slightly, "She is fine. Albeit worn out and still pretty weak but she is alive, **_**awake**_**, and just fine. Just make sure that she eats tomorrow and if she feels like it, tonight. If anything she might have a clod because of the water but nothing worse," The doctor told him reassuringly.**

**But Mori wasn't to be reassured until he had seen and spoken to her himself. He brushed past the doctor and knocked lightly on her door.**

"**Come in?"**

**Just hearing her voice, though still weak, raised his spirits substantially and he walked in quickly. He saw her on the bed in a pair of pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, smiling largely up at him. He strode to her side and gave her a quick, gentle hug before sitting on the edge of the bed.**

"**Hi Mori! Thank you for saving me!" she rambled and thanked him a bit more before asking what was on her mind, "What happened anyways? I was still asleep until I was in the water."**

**Mori looked down and told her what happened, how the kids bumped him and he lost his grip on her and how the first thing he did was jump in so she wouldn't drown.**

**She looked worried and exclaimed, "Are you alright?! What about those children? Are they alright?"**

**Just then the host club decided to make their appearance as well.**

"**I assure you those kids are just fine. We made sure of it before following you guys toward the shore. They all apologize very much for causing so much trouble," Kyouya stated in an oddly kind voice for him. **

**They all sat around and talked for a while, about future host club themes, about past things that they had experienced before she had gotten there, a little bit of everything. Sayuri tried very hard to hide her tiredness, she was enjoying the time to talk with them far to much to let it end. But one very stubborn yawn made its way passed her lips and even though she tried to hide it Mori noticed and shooed everyone out. They all said their goodbyes and their shoes could be heard as they walked out of the room and down to the door before leaving to their own respective houses for some (well earned) rest. He tucked her in gently and kissed her forehead lightly before leaving to his room. Had he stayed just a second longer he would have seen her cheeks flush a slight shade of red and a smile grace her delicate lips. **_**I doubt I will have any nightmares tonight….**_

* * *

**Kawaii! I love this chapter! But just wait for it! It **_**will get better. Once I find a way to occupy some extra excess time…**_


	9. Chapter 9: A day in with some weirdness

-The next morning- Sayuri's P.O.V.-

I took a deep breath and snuggled closer into my blankets, trying to find that perfectly warm spot when I distantly heard voices nearby. I rolled over and ignored it, figuring that the voices were nothing but some maids gossiping while they cleaned or people passing in the corridor outside.

"SHH! You'll wake her up you terrible twins!"

"Who are you calling terrible Tono?

"You, you disgraces of society! Now hush before you wake my beloved daughter!"

"All three of you shut up! I can't believe that you guys dragged the poor girl out of her house with almost no warning and then when she finally gets some rest you come into her room and be loud!"

I felt the person who last spoke brush some of my hair back behind my ear in a very kind and gentle way. I nuzzled my head deeper into the pillow and then suddenly it came to me. Those voices…were familiar…who was it…? Oh yeah! The first voice…that one sounds like Tamaki…and the other two sound like one of the twins and Haruhi. Gosh who knew Haruhi could be so motherly?

"But Haruhi she didn't protest! She even got dressed then went back to bed! Don't blame daddy! *sudden mood swing…* I'm so proud of you! Standing up for your sister and being so caring to her as she sleeps! She would be so happy!"

" 'She' would love it if you would kindly shut up! Haruhi I don't mind you because you are being nice and scolding them, but you guys are driving me nuts!" I berated the three harshly as I sat up.

I saw the whole club sitting around the room. Mori and Hunny stood off to the side with Kyouya and the twins stood right next to my bed with Tamaki and Haruhi. The twins quickly scampered to hide behind Haruhi, shortly followed by Tamaki. I heard them muttering about 'her terrible morning wrath that would smite them should they not be careful' and about 'her glare makes you freeze in one spot and you can't move at all'. Those knuckleheads are funny. I sat up a bit, yawned and stretched, feeling my joints pop and my, still resting, muscles protest to the movement. Haruhi observed this with a critical eye before going to berate the guys trying hopelessly to hide behind her small frame.

Haruhi: You guys stop it! She isn't scary today! It was your fault for waking her up at eight in the morning after her having about 3 or 4 hours of sleep! Now go apologize to Sayuri-chan for waking her up so early yesterday!

Suddenly, as though she was a army commander who had just issued a vital command, the three obeyed and were at my bedside in seconds. I soothed them, it wasn't any of their faults that I fell and they hadn't known I had gotten a bad sleep that day. I don't blame them, I don't even care that they think I'm scary. Even I think I'm a bit scary in the morning. I closed my eyes for a second and then I felt a sudden weight on my lap/stomach area. I peeked one eye open and saw Hunny was sitting on my lap, looking up at me with those adorable puppy eyes of his.

"Morning Hunny! How did you sleep?" I asked the small 18 year old on my lap with a jovial and lighthearted tone.

"I was worry to much about Lilly-chan to sleep very well. Are you ok?" he asked with those huge sad eyes glimmering ever so slightly…KAWAII!!

"I'm fine, a bit sore because I haven't swam that much in a looong time but other than that I'm perfectly fine. Don't you go worrying about me O.K. Hunny? I'll be just fine," I softly reassured him while giving him a gentle hug.

I saw most of the Host club look at me disapprovingly but I brushed it off and shooed them all out so that I could get dressed. When I was done I found them all hanging out downstairs. I joined them and we all decided to stay in today and set everything up for it. I cooked up some popcorn and Haruhi made some hot chocolate. WE entered the large game type room and saw what they had been doing. They had started setting the whole room up for us to watch movies. Mori, Tamaki and Hikaru were just finishing shifting the huge sectional couch so that it faced the projector screen and putting pillows and blankets on the couch and on the floor in front of it. Kaoru stood on the far side looking through the shelves of movies. Kyouya was standing behind the projector and movie players and trying to set it up.

"What do you guys want to watch? I'm pretty sure that they have a greater part of every movie ever made so any suggestions are good," Kaoru asked exasperated after spending 2 minutes trying and failing to find a movie.

Haruhi and I walked over to the shelves and started to peruse the many movie titles. Finally I pulled one out.

I held it up and explained in a tired voice, "This one looks interesting enough so lets watch it. I'm to lazy to actually look for one."

I had grabbed a movie call 'Rent'. (I can't imagine them watching this because of the cat scratch club scene but I am at a current loss of what to put) The back said it was something about a movie maker named Mark Cohen and his friends and how they fought AIDS and stuff. I just skimmed it so I wasn't aware of much of anything other than that. I positioned myself on the ground in front of the couch with my hot coco in my hands as I shared popcorn with Hunny and Haruhi. Hunny sat on my lap and Haruhi sat next to me while Mori sat on the couch on my other side. We watched the movie and I cried when Angel died but other than that and the cat scratch club scene it was an awesome movie. When it was over after 2 hours and 15 minutes Tamaki was crying about the uncouth word and that it was 'soiling his beautiful daughters young minds with bad words and naughty things'. It was quite funny actually. Everything was normal other than that Mori had comforted me by putting his hand on my head as I cried for Angel's death. That was interesting. After that we watched any old movie that we could find, The Grudge, Homeward Bound, Anastasia (Tamaki's choice) and so on. At some point during this I stood and went downstairs. I was feeling a little shaky so I hurried to the kitchen for some food. As I was walking I tripped over something that was on the floor. WOW, I knew I was clumsy but not this bad. On the ground I saw what had made me fall…a rug. I really need to work on that. I stood back up and continued to make my way to the kitchen. I got there only to find it completely deserted. Awesome. I got an apple off of the counter and sat on a low counter to eat it. I faintly heard footsteps coming down the hallway and saw Tamaki enter the room.

"Ohayo Tamaki-kun," I said cheerfully o the startled blonde.

He sputtered a bit but after a bit he got his voice back it came out strong and frightened, "Are you O.K Sayuri-chan!?!? Does it hurt?"

I screwed my face up, I don't know what he is taking about. "Nani? Does what hurt?" I questioned cautiously, fearing for his sanity.

He looked shocked and touched my cheek before pulling his hand back and showing some blood on my cheek.

I ran to the nearest bathroom and looked. It was a minor cut on my cheek, I'm amazed it even bled. Probably from when I fell. A moment later Tamaki came in with a first aid kit in hand. I tried to tell him no but he didn't listen and stuck a small bandage over the cut.

"There! I can't believe you couldn't feel that," Tamaki mentioned as we began returning to the movie room.

I muttered slightly before making my voice loud enough for him to hear, "Despite all appearances of me being rich I wasn't rich as a kid. I enjoyed a 'commoners childhood', as you would call it, much like Haruhi. Until my dad died and my mom started to work even harder to distract herself, I was a normal kid. I went to public school, spent time at fairs all that."

He looked shocked and embraced his "daughter" for being Haruhi's fellow commoner girlfriend and stuff like that before dragging me all the way back.

When we finally made it everyone fussed over my cut. I told them it was nothing and when I finally got them to leave me alone we decided to play some video games. Satoshi played video games apparently so there were plenty of them to play. We chose Mario Party and I kicked butt! It was so much fun but since I was the only normal one other than Haruhi I was the only one with any gaming experience. Yes believe it or not I am a female gamer. Someone walked into the room after another epic Mario party round and he looked shockingly like Taka- I mean Mori! He looked at us all and chuckled before stopping and looking at me.

"I believe yours is a new face. I am Satoshi Morinozuka, Mori's brother. And who might you be?" he said in a very kind voice. Looked like I found the next Host Club generation.

I sttod and bowed before saying in my most polite voice, "Nice to meet you Satoshi-san. I am Sayuri Segurashi, the first female member of the Host Club that actually gets to be female!"

He laughed at my pun and I looked at Haruhi apologetically, hoping that she found no offence in that. To my great surprise everyone was laughing.

"I never knew," said Kaoru before he had to stop for his breath so Hikaru seamlessly picked it up, You had such a sense of humor."

I looked around, totally lost about what was so funny. All I got was that lately I haven't been the brightest ray of sunshine but I wouldn't go so far as to say I had no sense of humor. I guess I just don't make jokes as often as them.

"Hey you guys can I get a ride from one of you? I have to go home before my dad starts to worry. Don't forget we have school tomorrow," Haruhi said, still chuckling every so often.

Immediately Tamaki offered her a ride and the twins started arguing over who should have such 'a blessed job as to help the young maiden home'…*sweat drop*.

"Hey Mori? Am I staying here or going home tonight?" I asked him, looking up at him as we surveyed the ensuing argument in front of us.

He looked thoughtful before a sneaky grin appeared. Oh no! That was Kyouya's evil grin…Mori stole it and that can't be good!

"I will let you stay if you wear a dress tomorrow," he said in a sneaky voice that got the rest of the clubs attention before the words he had actually said made their way into their heads.

"Deal. I'm to lazy to go home but only on one condition. No duck yellow dresses. That uniform is terrible," I drawled lazily.

The grin never left as he nodded. I sighed in frustration and walked up the stairs. Then promptly turned back around.

"Um… I don't know which is my room, so um, can you show me where it is?" I mumbled to Mori who stood right behind me, obviously predicting that this would happen.

He too me up the stairs down the second hallway on the left down passed 3 different doors and to the door on the right. I need to remember that! I entered and started to gather my stuff back into my bag, thoroughly expecting Mori to leave. But it wasn't as I predicted and he came in, sat on my bed and watched me pile my many notebooks back into my bag.

Finally the giant spoke, in a low, almost sensual voice, "You're really hot. You know that right?"

I sputtered a bit and dropped the large stack of books in my arms. I knelt down to pick them up but before I could Mori grabbed my arm and pulled my onto his lap in an embrace. I sat there for several minutes before looking up to see if he would be letting me go any time soon. To my shock I saw his head slumped onto his shoulder, asleep. Maybe that explains it. He was tired, so maybe his person changes when he is tired. I slipped out of his grasp very carefully and gently pushed him back onto the bed. I pulled the covers over him and kissed his brow gently. Wait, why did I do that? Grr! Self frustration! For the last time I can't like him. But….do I? My head faintly started to ache so I went to a closet and found a spare blanket before settling myself on the couch in the room. Most comfortable couch I've ever slept on! It took mere seconds but as my eyes closed I grinned a bit at Mori's sleeping figure and finally allowed sleep to take me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gomen!! I'm sorry it took so long! I had a lot of math and guitar to do and I was sooo busy that I couldn't write. Thank you Ceru98 and AshleyV6661! for reviewing and everyone else who did but the emails got deleted! You all rock. ½ credit goes to AshleyV6661 for the Mori's OOCness idea!!


	10. Chapter 10: Secret addiction revealed!

I'm bored and tired and just…blegh. I hope you like it and stuff. Kudos to everyone who favorited and alerts and reviewed and stuff.

* * *

I woke to the feeling of something moving. I opened my eyes a bit and saw that whatever was above me was moving. I rubbed my eyes and saw that Mori was carrying me to the car. Hmm….must have gotten a maid to dress me. This is becoming almost a regular thing nowadays isn't it? Wait speaking of dress…. I looked down and saw a really pretty light blue dress that went an inch of so passed my knee. It had spaghetti straps and the top was tight against my chest before flowing down.

Looks like this but with straps: .com/image/light%20blue%20knee%20length%20dress/animallovr93/15_

I was in a pair of silver flats with matching silver accessories. Mori set me down on my feet when he saw I was awake and I danced my way over to the limo. I sat down next to Hikaru and Mori followed after, sitting by me. I started playing with some silver bangles that were on my wrist and I felt Hikaru touch my hair. I backpedaled as much as I could in a limo and ended up running into Mori.

"Please don't. I think it feels weird and it really hurts when people play with my hair. I have a sensitive scalp," I scolded Hikaru.

The twins seemed struck with a fantastic idea. Their faces lit and their evil grins were more than just a little suspicious. Backed up once more only to bump into Mori…again. I mumbled a quick apology, never taking my eyes off of the twin devils.

"Hey tono," Hikaru started his smile still there. "We should fix Lilly-chan's hair," Kaoru added. "After all what is such a pretty dress without completing the look?" both of them finished.

"How about no! I don't like people messing with my hair!," I corrected scoldingly.

Hunny took this as his queue, "But please Lilly-chan? You would look so pretty. And I'm sure they will be ever so careful."

Queue the puppy eyes. Darn Hunny's puppy eyes! Darn my maternal instincts! Darn the fact that if I have Hunny on the opposing side I can never win!! I really think fate hates me sometimes. Curses.

"That's not fair! You have Hunny on your side and you know that I can't resist his puppy eyes! You cheaters!" I pouted despairingly.

"Get over it!" the twins yelled as they turned my so my back faced them. I felt them lifting and pulling and tugging at my hair. A few times I cried out in pain from a particularly hard jerk here and there but over all they were fairly gentle. Finally they finished right as we arrived so I didn't get the chance to see what they had done. I got out then dashed to the girls bathroom before Tamaki could try to haul me to class. I was going to see my hair. I got to the bathroom and I was amazed. They had pulled my long hair back in a way that made it look curly and it had little tiny braids here and there. A curl of hair fell down to frame my face and the rest of it stayed behind me and bounced as I walk. I guess they used my hair's wavy-ness as an advantage. I'm rather pleased. Finally I trudged out. Admitting I looked good in a dress might have been harder than I thought. To my amazement Tamaki and Kyouya were standing right outside waiting for me.

"Alright, you win. I have to admit this dress and hairstyle make me look pretty darn awesome. But that doesn't mean I have to like it," I sighed in defeat and pouted at the end.

Tamaki just grinned and dragged me into our class. Those that were there saw me and looked extremely surprised and those who followed after gasped a bit before finding their friends so that they could gossip about it.

"I'm beginning to think this was a really, really bad idea," I muttered under my breath and buried my head in my arms.

"But fair maiden why? You look even more radiant than the brilliant stars above!" Tamaki said in his princely voice, falling into character in seconds.

"I'm not a fair maiden, I'm in the club as well and you baka! Save the lines for the ladies that aren't me!" I whisper-yelled at him.

He shriveled into his emo corner of emoness. Hmm….I wonder what would happen if he couldn't get into his corner… I grinned evilly, shoved Tamaki out of his corner and sat there myself. He looked at me befuddled and I just shrugged. Out of my pocket came a piece of paper and a sharpie. I quickly wrote: 'Construction: no emo Tamaki's allowed'. I moved out of the corner and second before Tamaki could get there I stuck the sign up. He, being the obedient boy that he is, moved his emo fest to a chair. So I made a new sign and posted it on the chair. On and on this went, he would find a new place to be emo, I would follow after and put each one 'under construction'. Finally he got the idea and just sat at his desk. The only seat in the classroom that didn't have that sign. After more uneventfulness lunch came around. All males in the host club were huddle around one table and Haruhi was getting an irk mark. I went over to stand next to Haruhi at the neighboring table.

"What in goodness name are the doing?" I asked Haruhi.

"Who knows? All I caught was: 'keep it a surprise' Don't let the girls know' and stuff like that. I'm quite frankly a bit pissed at them about it," she mumbles grumpily.

I excused myself from her and made my way over to the table. I leaned in to listen like I was part of their group but Hikaru and Kaoru caught me. They shoved me back and I landed on my butt. …….Stupid boys… I tried to lean in close between Tamaki and Hunny but they pushed me back as well. I walked back to Haruhi.

"Those meanies!," I pouted before I noticed the look she was giving me, "Oh! When I'm in a really good mood like I am today I act like a really little kid. I have an idea for revenge on them! Act all sad and junk all day and ignore them when they ask what's wrong. It'll drive them mad!!"

I giggled evilly at my plot and Haruhi raised an eyebrow at me but agreed none the less. When they were FINALLY done with their 'no girls allowed' meeting they came over to our table to join us. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on either side of the two of us and leaned their arms on our shoulders. Everyone else sat on the other bench. So Mori, Hunny were right across from me and Kyouya and Tamaki were right across from Haruhi. Neither of us made any movements to acknowledge them and continued to eat their bentos. (I know I have failed to mention it but their cook makes her bentos and she really likes them so she brings them and eats with Haruhi even though they are in different classes.) Hunny asked us what was wrong and my only response was to ask Haruhi if she had any extra soy sauce that I could put on my rice….mm!! She handed over the packet and Kaoru (who was next to me) intercepted it and held it just above my head to see my response. I made none, just fluffed my rice, shot my arm straight up, snatched the sauce and then continued to feast.

"Sayuri-semmmpaiii! Haruhiiii! Why won't you say anything?" whined the twins on either side of us, making their words surround sound.

I flinched a little at the loudness but I continued to eat anyways.

"Alright fine. Being quiet around you two while you are causing trouble just doesn't work," She told the twins before turning back to me, "I'm sorry Sayuri but you'll have to keep up this oath of silence of yours on your own. I'm sure you can handle it."

I groaned and pouted at her but she just shook her head and started a conversation with Hikaru. I have done this before. Newbies have trouble being quiet but I have no problem what-so-ever anymore.

"Lilly-chan! Please tell us what has made you take on this terrible silence! Your voice is suck a blessing to hear! Please do not hold any ill feelings toward us for our mistake!" cried Tamaki…right. Next. To. My. Ear!

Soon everyone else joined in, trying to get me to speak to them. Hunny was crying for me to talk and so I just picked him up and huggled him close to me and he stopped. The twins were poking me in the stomach, Tamaki tried hugging me, Mori put his hand on my head and looked slightly worried, heck even Kyouya tried to help! It was funny. Finally the bell rang and I ran toward the classroom with Mori following at his normal pace. I didn't talk all the way until after school but, sadly, that was when I cracked.

-at third music room, during host club preparations!-

I entered the music room and was immediately assaulted by Tamaki attempting to be 'fatherly' and giving his 'sad/emotionally ill daughter' an overly-dramatic hug. I shoved him off and I heard Kyouya sigh.

"Fine, I cave I know how to get you to speak, here," Kyouya sighed with resignation, pulling out a lollypop.

I tilted my head to the side like a puppy. _It couldn't be…How would he have known?….I never told them….How would he find out?_

He handed it over and I looked at the label, then nearly danced out of the room. One problem there is I can't dance, but anyways. He somehow found out about my extreme addiction to Japanese lollypops! I hugged the lollypop and then I jumped onto Kyouya and hugged him.

"Arigato! Graci! Gracias! Thank you in every other language I have yet to learn (no I don't know all of those languages, only some words)" I nearly shouted in his ear.

I jumped off when I saw everyone's weird looks.

"Well….you see I looove lollypops. They are my addiction! I used to eat them all the time," I said happily before my voice took a bit of a sadder tone, "but when I found out I was diabetic I had to top and now if I buy even one my mom gets mad and says I'm gonna kill myself because they 'are too sugary' and 'are gonna make my blood sugar to high," I concluded using air quotes and a naggy voice to signify my mother. What??!!? That's what she sounds like to me more than half the time. I swear!

Hunny tugged on the hem of my skirt and asked in his adorable voice, "So Lilly-chan likes lollypops just as I like cake ne?"

"Hm…I guess that's a good way to say it Hunny! It is exactly like that!" I replied excitedly.

I was just soo happy o have a lollypop that I started to twirl around. Mori chose a great day to make me wear a dress. I was 'dancing' as I like to call it for a few minutes and everyone else just stared at me in disbelief. I was mid-twirl when suddenly gravity, karma and my terrible klutziness all decided to ruin my dance party, at the exact same time. My foot caught part of my dress and I _nearly fell, just nearly. Then a banana peel appeared from no where and I slipped on it. And as Isaac Newton would put it: 'What goes up must come down'. I fell to the ground with a thud (A/N: Haha bet you thought Mori was gonna catch her huh? Well life doesn't work that way so no!) and the rest of the Host Club dashed over to me with anxious faces. I giggled and rolled sideways away from them before ninja-leaping back to my feet. After all that I finally stuck the lollypop into my mouth and grinning hugely. He even got my favorite flavor! I skipped into the changing room and found my outfit was there. It looked like we were doing a cosplay for that anime…what was it….? Oh yeah! Inuyasha! I had a black hakama with yellow, red and white sakura blossoms trailing down it making it look really pretty. I put it, sandal-socks and the wooden platform sandals on before I found my favorite part of the costume. There, on the chair that at one point had held my whole outfit, resting on the plush chair, was a pair of cat ears that were black with a red inside. They were meant to be worn like a headband. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Awesomeness I look smexi! The rest of the club hours went this way: Me jumping around entertaining everyone, only pausing when my few requests asked me a question as I bounced around. The fun part happened after host club hours._


	11. A Poem for Sayuri's mother

Okay so like many things that happen to me I found this poem completely by coincidence. I wrote this a long time ago and as I am writing this next chapter I though about how much this fits not only my life but Sayuri's life as well. If you don't understand or like it then I'm sorry. It will make more sense if you read chapter 11 before reading this poem it might make more sense. I'm sorry If you don't like it but I do and I think it fits.

* * *

Where's my mommy?

Have you seen her wondering around?

All I have is this liar of a shell,

Who hates me through and through.

Have you seen my mommy?

She's really nice and kind.

She really truly loves me and I miss her very much.

I cry now with no one there to comfort me.

And I can't help but wonder why she ran away.

There never was much to say.

She left, was I bad?

She never even said goodbye.

I know my mommy's out there,

Of that I can be sure.

And if you hear this mommy,

Please come back home.

I may be all grown up.

But I miss your loving hold.

Please come home mommy,

See what I became.

I wonder if you'd be proud of me,

For being what I am.

I became a monster,

That cries out in grief at night.

I became terrible.

I made myself of fear.

Fear of being left,

Much like you did to me.

But I would never tell you,

Why should you worry?

I cared for myself through the bruises and bumps.

Nursed myself through measles and mumps.

I cared for myself all this time.

Why should I need you here?

Maybe because my childish heart has broken.

And I know not how to repair.

Maybe because that loving embrace I never felt,

Maybe I wished one day I could.

Maybe I have lied to myself.

Maybe I believed you cared,

Once upon a time….


	12. Chapter 11: Marriage? What?

There you go Illogical Human. Now where are our Lollypops?

Sayuri: Yes you said you would give us some Lollypops!

Me: well anyways sorry it took longer than I thought but I hade to bake and then I had no clue what to do with this chapter and I'm typing through a mental breakdown I'm having. Enjoy!

* * *

I was dancing around the room, stumbling every so often, helping Haruhi clean up the tea sets and cake plates. I had just picked up another cup and saucer before the door burst open and I jumped, startled at the loud bang it had emitted. There, stood my mother in all her 'glory' glaring about the room. She smiled when she got to me and stepped farther in, grabbed my wrist and began to pull me away.

"I have wonderful news for you Sayuri. Ronny has requested your hand in marriage and I agreed for you," My mother commented offhandedly as though the matter she spoke of was of no more importance than the weather.

"What?! Mom you know I hate him! Besides, he is in jail!" I yelled at her.

"Not anymore sweetheart. C'mon, don't tell me you've never heard of a bail. I pay money and they let me free. Now you heard her, we're getting married, weather you like it or not," he hissed the last part in my ear.

His rough grasp replaced my mothers firm but gentle one. He yanked me toward the door and instead of just following I (once again) stumbled and fell. He let go, so as not to end up on the floor as well, and just stood there as I got myself back up. I turned to the rest of the Host Club who all looked very confused.

I grinned and spoke softly, "I love you guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh no you won't. I don't want to associate with these guys any more," Ronny hissed in my ear again.

I ignored him and walked over to my friends. My friends. It feels good to be able to say that again.

"Well then, I guess I'll stay here if I can't return after I leave. Is that spare room still open for me Mori?" I took on my lawyer-who-never-loses-a-case voice as I turned to the (still a bit shocked) giant.

He nodded and I turned back to my mother.

"Well, I'll see you when you realize that a marriage between me and him *points at Ronny* is a very bad idea. Come on Haruhi lets finish this cleaning up"

-Haruhi's (short) P.O.V.-

"Well, I'll see you when you realize that a marriage between me and him *she pointed at Ronny* is a very bad idea."

After Sayuri said that I looked down shocked. She has to marry her abusive ex and her reaction was to ask if Mori had a place for her to stay and to suggest we continue cleaning? I looked up and met her eyes. She was hiding herself. There was a far-off glazed look in her eye but just behind it I could see that she was hiding her emotions. I nodded and we walked back to the tables and picked up more tea things to wash. As soon as we closed the door to the pantry/kitchen she set the cup down and sank to the ground on her knees.

-Sayuri's P.O.V.-

"I can't do this," I muttered.

"Can't do what?" asked Haruhi who glanced down worriedly from the sink where she was washing the cups.

"This. I can't marry him. I can't even go home. And here I knew all along that my mom lied when she said she cared but….I didn't want to be right."

"Oh Sayuri. I'm sorry. You'll be fine. You have me and the rest of the Host club. I know for a fact that they will _never allow you to do this unless you truly want to. Especially Mori and Hunny. Hunny likes you too much to let you go and I think Mori likes you."_

_My eyes widened and I looked up from the floor. I had taken of my cool mask and I knew that now she could see how sad and distressed this made me. I knew I liked Mori after all of my conversations with V-chan. I really like him. I think I would go so far as say that I have a very strong crush. I think they all care a lot about me. It feels wonderful to be cared about. _

"_I know with you all there I'll be fine but, I don't want any of you to get hurt. I'm not worth it," I looked down, depressed._

_I really did believe what Ronny had always said to me. Suddenly the Host club burst through the door and they didn't look very happy._

"_Saya-chan! Stop putting yourself down!" Tamaki yelled at me from the front of the group._

_The twins chimed in with their own pleas, "You're worth it because you're our friend."_

"_We care about you and we don't want you to be sad. We won't leave you on your own, we'll be here for you, ok?" Hunny added, kneeling in front of me and hugging me. _

_Kyouya didn't say anything at first until finally he turned to me, "I found out why this whole thing came about. You're mother was blackmailed by Ronny's father. Apparently to get where she is now she did something she wasn't supposed to and he found out. Since your father denied his son your hand in marriage he just cheated and forced you into it."_

_A few stray tears fell from my eyes. Mori approached and wiped them away and gave me a hug._

"_We really do care about you here. It would be terrible for us to lose you to him and we aren't giving up. You're our friend and we're keeping you as long you will let us," Mori got many shocked looks as he hugged me and scolded me lightly._

"_Bu-but don't you know? Ronny and his father are both in positions of slight honor in the American Mafia. They moved here years ago before Ronny came to my school and started feeding me this bullshit. He's the one that always told my I was alone, I wasn't worth anything and that the only reason anyone would ever willingly be there for me was completely out of pity."_

_Haruhi jumped in with a stern tone in her voice, "And you believed him?! We're here so you don't have to worry about being alone. You're worth so much and those who can't see that are completely and totally blind. And that last one is a flat out lie! I don't pity you, I'm proud of you. Through everything that happened to you, you took care of it yourself. You did fall apart, you stood strong, even as everything fell apart right in front of your eyes."_

_I looked down albeit ashamed and then as her words ran through my head a small grin appeared on my face._

"_Haruhi, thank you. Now you and Tamaki need to get together. You're like my second mother and I know you like Tamaki," I whispered in her and her face flushed a deep red. I followed them all out of the Host room and she gave me a hug._

_Mori and I rode quietly in the limo on the way to his mansion. Finally we got to his house and he showed me the way to my room. He paused outside my room and I looked at him curiously._

"_Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you," he mumbled, almost to low for me to hear._

_I grinned and rushed at him, hugging him tightly._

"_Goodnight Mori. You're the best!"_

_I entered the room and slid on a pair of pajamas that were on the bed. Exhausted I collapsed on the bed. Suddenly it all hit me at the exact same time. I couldn't go home. Not unless I wanted to get married to the guys who beat me, made me think I was useless and last but not least almost raped me. My mom took his side and the only people who I have in this world anymore who actually seem to care are my friends and fellow Host club members. They were the only ones who cared and at this rate it seemed that they would be the only ones that ever would. Tears traced down her face and I tried stubbornly to pull myself together. The door opened quietly and I heard Mori's gentle voice at the door, "Would you like a snack Sayuri-" he stopped suddenly when he noticed that my shoulders shook as I laid curled in a ball on the too-soft plush bed. His eyes were half-closed but worry shone brightly in them. He must be tired again. He approached the bed and gently touched my shoulder. I leaned away from him, not wanting him to see me like this._

"_Sayuri are you alright?"_

"_N-no. I'm not. I can't take all of this anymore. It hurts really badly"_

_I put my hand over my heart and hugged myself around the stomach as hard as I could. He looked at me sympathetically and pulled me into a hug. I pulled against his embrace and tried to hide my face in my hands. _

"_Don't hide. It's ok to cry. Don't worry about it."_

_I continued to fight against his powerful arms. He never let go and despite my flailing arms he merely hugged me tightly to his chest._

"_Hush…don't worry. I'm here for you. Don't worry."_

_Finally I relaxed against him and let my sorrows and tears take over me. Once again I cried deeply into his shoulder as he held me close to him. Slowly life faded into dark as sleep overtook my world._

_-Mori's Point Of View-_

_I held her tightly as she thrashed as hard as she could against me. She hid her face in her hands in shame. I just whispered calm reassurances in her ear and hugged her tighter. Finally she relaxed against me and just like Friday she sobbed into my shoulder. I hadn't let go then and I have no intention whatsoever of letting go now. I realized that I could no longer feel her sobs and I looked down at her. She was sound asleep with her face pressed tightly against my shoulder. Briefly I contemplated laying her down and leaving her to sleep on her own but my tiredness and the guilt I would have felt overpowered the idea within instants. Sighing I laid down on the bed and pulled her along with me. I kissed her forehead lightly and let my eyes close finally._


	13. Chapter 12: DONT YELL AT ME

-Next morning, Sayuri's P.O.V.-

I slowly roused from my deep sleep. It had been a very long time since I had slept that well. Not only no nightmares but I had this really great dream. It wasn't much, just the host club and I hanging out at different places (ie:the beach, at a sleepover, the mall, an arcade stuff like that). It didn't seem very exciting but for someone like me who has never been able to keep a friend it means a whole lot to me. Slowly I inched my eyes open and looked out the window. The sun was just finished rising in the sky and the colors from the sunrise were fading into the regular sky blue. I suddenly became very aware that I was moving, without moving. I looked down and saw Mori, fast asleep. His arms were wrapped tightly around my middle and I was laying curled up in a half-ball with my head and shoulder resting on his chest. Every breath he took moved me up and down and I found it slightly humorous. I stifled the giggles tat were threatening to escape and curled back up. I might as well sleep just as much as I can, besides he is warmm! I snuggled back down and just seconds before I fell back into dreamland I heard the doors bang open. Both Mori and I jumped up from laying down to sitting bolt upright. Standing in the doorway stood a man who I didn't know but who looked strangely like Mori.

"Hello father, what can I do for you?" Mori questioned in his usual monotone as he stood and bowed respectfully to his….father?

His father looked at him grumpily and then he noticed me, still sitting on the bed, bleary-eyed, mussed up hair and all. He glared at me, something harsh enough that I flinched back and hugged a pillow in front of me. The terrifying glare turned from me to Mori.

"Who is she? What is she doing here? And more importantly why were you two on the same bed?!" his voice was cruel, harsh and mean as he yelled at his son.

Mori looked up with a firm glare that almost matched the strength of his fathers as he spoke in a quieter tone but with the same voice, "Father be calm. This is my friend Sayuri Segurashi. She had a very bad thing happen last night and since it was her mother who was to blame she refused to go home until she saw her daughters point of view. She has stayed here before, and I didn't think it would matter. And last but not least, nothing happened, she is my close friend and she was very upset by what happened yesterday. I was comforting her and when she fell asleep I didn't want to rouse her so I just fell asleep as well."

I gaped. That was the largest amount of word I have heard Mori say all at once. It was nice, hearing the deep timbre of his voice, so nice in fact, that to much might be deadly. I hid my face in the pillow that was in my arms and hugged it to me tightly. I heard them yelling at each other Well mostly his dad was yelling, Mori just answered with a cold but calm tone of voice. I don't think I mentioned it before, but I hate yelling. Not in the 'please do not fight, it can all be solved calmly' kind of way more like the if someone yells at or near me I freak out and break down. I have been yelled at so many times and it just king of became a phobia of mine. After my only friends, my mother, my old maid, Ronny and almost everyone else I knew yelling at me I had developed into a scaredy-cat around it. My mother and fathers constant yelling/bickering fights that I used to always hear when I was supposed to be asleep didn't help me any either. I balled up around the blanket and hid under the throw blanket that had been placed on the bed. I closed my eyes tight and focused on something, anything but what was happening right here, right now, right in front of me. Mori's father (who was facing my direction with Mori's back to me) must not have noticed, or at the very least not bothered to care. I thought about music and even played some new song lyrics through my head. I like to write song lyrics, it's fun and it makes it so that I don't have to learn anyone else's songs or worry about copy write infringement. Now all I need is my lyrics/poetry notebook but I am NOT willing to go out there to get it. I faintly heard a door slam from through my thoughts but I didn't move, worried that something had happened while I was busy being a coward. _I hate being a coward, it sucks. I like feeling in control, like I'm holding at least some of the cards. Otherwise I feel- My thought train was cut off when I felt a very gentle knock on my head through the blanket. I slowly pulled the throw blanket down passed my eye and looked up to see Mori. He was standing there with a confused look on his face and I mentally giggled a little at that. I glanced around quickly to see that he and I were the only ones here and I slowly lowered the blanket more. He reached up and brushed his hand against each of my cheeks in turn. I looked at him shocked before noticing that there was water on his hand. I must have been crying without realizing it. See that is how traumatized I am with yelling. _

"_Are you alright?" Mori's concerned voice asked kindly._

_My voice shook slightly as I spoke, "Y-yeah I'm f-fine. I-I just re-really hate yelling"_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know that. If I had I would have left the room or sent you out so that you wouldn't have had to hear that."_

"_I-it's alright. J-just brings back some b-bad m-memories"_

_He hugged me close again and I snuggled close into his warmth. Man I am cold! The tank top I'm wearing isn't very thick and I think the window over there is open. I looked at the clock and saw we had about half an hour before we would have to leave to get to school at both of our regular times. We both arrived about 10 minutes before the bell rang so that we never had any worry about getting to class on time. I noticed Mori still looking a little worried so I just patted his cheek and stood from the bed. My legs trembled under me and I almost fell. Mori caught me and carried me out of the room and set me in front of a room-the bathroom. _

"_There should be clothes in there for you. Go ahead and take your shower and when your done meet me downstairs," Mori told me kindly as he turned to find what I assumed to be his room. _

_I went in and took a quick shower. Exactly as he predicted there was a dress and flats behind the door, just waiting for me. I wonder if he has the maids keep this bathroom stocked for me, there are always fresh towels, clothes that fit me perfectly and a hairbrush, overall anything I would need in the mornings. I slipped on the light green dress and matching flats. It was a very light shade and it hugged my whole upper body and then poofed out a few inches from my hips below a darker green ribbon that was tied in a bow on one side. What a lovely dress it was! I searched through the always ready stocked drawers and came across some multi-colored bracelets which I slipped on. More searching brought a toothbrush to my attention-whish I quickly made use of. I pulled my hair (so that the twins could have no chance of playing with it) back into a ponytail and then went 'downstairs' or as close to downstairs as I could find. After much turning and being a bit lost for a few minutes I found a maid and asked her for directions to where Mori wanted me to meet him. She pointed the way- woow….I had been one more turn away from being there. I pulled my cell phone out and checked the time. A sweatdrop raced down the side of my forehead when I saw that I had gotten there with only 2 minutes to spare. Mori was there, in front of the door, holding out an apple to me. I happily accepted and took a large bite as I began to wonder about what might happen later in the day…._

* * *

_Hello! I'm sooooo sorry it to sooo long! Gomen Gomen! I went to a faith conference and some stuff changed and I started writing a few books so yeah! If later on in life you hear about an author going by the name of Veronica Lucille Karson please read my books! And wish me luck!_


	14. Chapter 13: They all lied right?

**I'm sorry if it took to long. To tell you the truth I'm slightly disappointed in myself for not posting in so long. I'm asking that along with your regular reviews you tell me why I shouldn't bash my head across the keyboard in hopes of a concussion. Because I'm likely to at this rate since I'm at a bit of a stump in all my stories and no one has made any one shot requests, on top of the fact that my home life is falling apart at the moment.**

**Classes went as normal. I got a few looks from the rest of the club as they tried to figure out if I was ok but I ignored them. If they wants to know they could ask me themselves, not assume I read their minds. I walked in and Mori lead me through the halls like normal to our first period maths class. As soon as I opened the door I was bombarded by a very excited Hunny. He grabbed into a suffocating hug and spun me around and around many times. Thanks to my spinning mastery I managed to make certain we didn't fall, that is, until Hunny decided he would hop off and that sent me toward the floor. In a flash Mori had caught me around the shoulders, ensuring that my head stayed in tact for at least one more day. **

"**I'm sorry Saya-chan! I didn't mean to!" cried Hunny sadly as his eyes began to tear up.**

**Once my head stopped spinning I replied nicely, picking him up, "It's O.K. Hunny, I'm O.K.. See? Mori caught me before I could get hurt."**

**He cheered up and then jumped onto Mori's back, who carried them both over to their desks. I took my seat as well and chatted lightly with the two of them until the bell rang for class to start.**

**Throughout the day nothing exciting seemed to happen. I walked to each class like normal and, other than Tamaki's random outbursts, nothing unusual happened. I got to lunch and Sat with Tamaki and Kyouya, silently munching on my home made bento while they planned for club later today. I faintly heard mentions of 'dress up' and 'fancy outfits' but I paid them no mind. I was to busy thinking that this was one of the best days I have had at a school in a very, very long time. **_**Then again the Host club seems to make everything seem just a little bit brighter, seeing as they are almost all so cheery. All but Kyouya -who I wonder about sometimes…he scares me a little, and that's saying something- and Mori -I can't help but wonder what is going on in his head sometimes…and he's so cute- Wait! I DID NOT just think that right?!**_** I shook my head quickly and felt a slight blush taint my cheeks. Kyouya looked past the oblivious blonde between us and gave a strange look, one that almost said 'I don't even WANT to know, do I?'. Haha his expression is pretty accurate! I shook my head and he just nodded, turning back to their planning talk. I stood slowly and put my bento back in my bag. I walked into the classroom and noting that I had twenty minutes before class restarted, I left class in favor of the warm sunshine that shone brightly right outside. I stepped out into the garden and looked at all the lovely flowers that were just beginning to bloom in the warm spring weather. I hummed a light tune to myself and sat at the base of a large tree. I began to sing 'A thousand miles-by Vanessa Carlton' to myself to pass the time. Just when I sang the last note I saw a movement in front of me. I stayed still, curious as to what it was, and waited until it moved out more. It didn't move and so I switched to a more lighthearted song and sang 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat. The thing jumped out onto my lap and I noticed that is was the cat from the first day I met the Host Club.**

"**Hello neko-san! What was your name again….I think Hunny said it was….hm…..Cora? Yeah that's it!" I said aloud, only speaking to the cat because no one else was there..**

**I picked it up and fed her some of the leftovers from my bento. Cora settled on my lap happily and purred in content. Suddenly the five minutes bell rang and snapped my out of my peaceful thoughts. I picked Cora up and set her on my head for the time being so that I could gather my stuff. I picked up my bag and slung it over one shoulder and when I went to pick up Cora off my head she batted my hand away as if to say 'don't, I like it up here'. I chuckled and dashed to class. I made it on time and got a good number of strange looks from the people in my class. Mori raised his eyebrow at Cora on my head but just shook his head in amusement.**

"**I'm glad I could amuse you. I ran into her at break and I set her on my head when I heard the bell ring and she won't get off my head now so I just left her be," I explained in a tome that sounded like I was describing the weather and not explaining why I hat a kitten on my head.**

**Mori nodded slightly and commented, "I leave her outside so that she can play around during school. I just feed her every morning and let her hunt for dinner."**

**I chuckled slightly at the though of cute little Cora hunting rats on campus. The picture didn't seem to fit so I just shook it out of my head when I saw the teacher stand and begin teaching.**

**The rest of my day went as normal as you could expect. In other words: it was insane and full of craziness that you would never expect to be able to get used to. But I was used to it, in fact, I found that I enjoyed it.**

**Finally club time came around and I walked slowly to club while playing over a song I was working on in guitar. I pushed the door open and walked in. Suddenly I was pulled into the room and I heard Cora meow in displeasure. I caught her before she fell and cradled her close. She meowed in my face cutely and I turned to scold whoever had nearly made her fall. I saw not only the host club, but the Zuka club from before. **_**Oh come on! Seriously? Them AGAIN?!**_** I felt a large bead of sweat roll down the side of my face and I smacked Benio's hand off of my arm. Chizuru saw Cora and tried to grab her from me. I saw it coming and pulled her away, hissing like a cat (A/N: I seriously do this sometimes, if I don't like something I hiss at it like a kitty). Hinako came up on my other side when I wasn't looking and tried to remove Cora from my grasp. None of us expected for Core to bat her away like I did Chizuru, but to all of our amazement, that is exactly what she did. **

"**YAY!! Cora-Neko-chan likes me! Ha Zuka club! She likes me better!" I yelled in hyper excitement. **

**The three of them visibly drooped and held each other in comfort.**

"**The maiden doesn't like us!" 'She prefers this horrible club to ours?!' "Princess! Please don't hate us!"**

**They all cried around me. With each remark the irk mark on my forehead got bigger and at the last one I set my deadly gaze on Benio, the one who called me princess. **

"**DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!!!" I yelled in my most scary voice. **

**Everyone quickly hid behind something/one and only Benio was left standing in front of me.**

"**NO ONE CAN CALL ME PRINCESS!!" I continued.**

**Benio cowered and tried to apologize to me but I ignored it and began walking toward her, with every honest intention to cause her an extreme amount of pain. **

**Suddenly Mori was in front of me, Hands on my shoulders, trying to keep me from injuring anyone, including myself. **

"**Sayuri, calm down. This isn't worth letting anyone get hurt over. I know your father called you that but I don't think he would like you hurting anyone just because they called you princess. I think he would be glad that someone else cares enough to call you that," Mori whispered soothingly. **

**Once Benio heard about my father she was quick to come over and apologize, "I didn't know and I offer only the most sincere of apologies."**

**She bowed deeply and I just shrugged Mori's hands off my shoulders and turned to leave the room. He was right, my dad wouldn't be proud of me for hurting anyone unless it was self defense. And especially not if he knew that it was just because I got called his special nickname. He knows I don't like anyone calling me that but he always did tell me that it was just because they cared. But I doubt they cared, they use that nickname on every female that walks through the door of the host club. It's not because I'm special, it's what they do, they do it to almost every girl. To try to make them feel good, to make them feel special and loved. I was inwardly fuming now that I had thought it through. **_**It isn't a term of endearment, it's almost a catchphrase, they say it to every girl that walks though the doors. It's not because I'm special, I'm not special! They all lied! I felt my old mindset from Ronny set in. I grabbed Cora off my head and set her on the ground. She wasn't to pleased with me for that, if her annoyed meow was anything to go by, but I ignored it and walked out of the campus. Shortly after leaving I realized that I had no clue where on earth I was GOING. I ignored that small, yet very important, detail and continued down the road. Soon enough I came across a children's park. No one was there, which I thought was a bit odd but none the less I walked over to the swing and sat heavily on the hard plastic seat.**_

_**I chuckled bitterly before remarking to myself, "This is the most normal day I've had with them since I've met them. I'd hate to see their weird days."**_

_**I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of the short shorts I had on under my dress. Pulling it out I saw that most of the host club was trying to call me. I ignored it and continued to swing idly I heard a soft rustle in the bush right behind me but I didn't let it show that I had taken any notice. I closed my eyes and thought, deeply, about everything. About how my mom was basically selling satan my soul and that there was nothing I could do about it. About how my daddy wasn't here to cradle me in his arms and tell me that somehow, someway, he'd find a way to make it better. About how Ronny was right, everyone did lie, they only liked me because they felt bad for me. They just made it all worse by letting me dream, if even for a little while, that someone other than my dad truly cared. **_

_**Like I said up top: home life sucks, why shouldn't I bash my head repeatedly into the keyboard in hopes of a concussion, one shout reviews or story suggestions. Yadayada thanks for reading ^_^**_


	15. Chapter 14: Thoughts were lies instead!

I know some of you didn't like last chapter much so I'm adding a tad bit of mush to this one. Read it love it whatever you want. I think I finally know what I'm gonna do ahead of time so the next chapter should be out soon.

I opened my eyes again and saw Cora sitting in front of me, looking at me with her big kitty eyes and just begging for some attention.

"Cora, you didn't have to come all the way out here for me, I'm not that…im-por-tant?" I scolded slightly before my voice faded out a little at the memories the phrase stirred.

_A few stray tears fell from my eyes. Mori approached and wiped them away and gave me a hug._

"_We really do care about you here. It would be terrible for us to lose you to him and we aren't giving up. You're our friend and we're keeping you as long you will let us," Mori got many shocked looks as he hugged me and scolded me lightly._

Is it possible…I was just imagining it?

"_Saya-chan! Stop putting yourself down!" Tamaki yelled at me from the front of the group._

_The twins chimed in with their own pleas, "You're worth it because you're our friend."_

"_We care about you and we don't want you to be sad. We won't leave you on your own, we'll be here for you, ok?" Hunny added, kneeling in front of me and hugging me. _

Was it really just my memories getting the better of me? They all seemed so genuine….and if they weren't that would mean Ronny was right…. Ronny wasn't right, about anything, ever.

"_Oh Sayuri. I'm sorry. You'll be fine. You have me and the rest of the Host club. I know for a fact that they will never allow you to do this unless you truly want to. Especially Mori and Hunny. Hunny likes you too much to let you go and I think Mori likes you."_

_Haruhi, Mori, Tamaki….Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru…..even Kyouya…. None of them are that heartless. None of them could ever lie to me like that. Ronny was wrong. They just didn't want anyone to get hurt. And why did I get all upset anyways? Oh yeah….he mentioned my father… wow, I can't believe it's almost been three years since he…moved on. Another month. That means my birthday is coming up soon, I don't really want to celebrate it though. Suddenly I herd faint footsteps approaching the park I was in._

"_Cora, Cora? Where are you? You shouldn't wander off," I very familiar soft voice called._

"_Are you saying the cat shouldn't wander off or I shouldn't wander off?" I asked softly, startling him._

"_So this is where you ran off to. You shouldn't do that you know, you made everyone worry," chided Mori lightly as he stood beside my swing._

_I shrugged and responded in a casual tone, "I wasn't sure where I was going at the time, all I knew was that I was getting away from school. What you said about my dad, not being proud of my hurting someone was right. I thought about what you meant and what he would think and let me tell you not all the thoughts were good," I paused as I saw his eyes begin to look worried and I just continued, "I thought about of you guys just saw me as a guest, if you were all lying to me this whole time. I started thinking the Ronny was right, that no one ever really liked me for me, it was all pity." He opened his mouth to protest but I put my hand up, stopping him before he could even start, "I thought about how you could all be lying to me. Then I paused and thought back to yesterday. You guys couldn't have lied like that. I may have only known you all for a few days, but I know for a fact hat none of you could ever lie so blatantly to me. I'm sorry I stormed out. It's just…my dad died two weeks after my birthday. My birthday is in two weeks. And I thought deeply and he wouldn't be happy about me hurting someone, he would be happy that there was someone who cared enough to call me princess in the first place."_

_There was a short period of silence as he thought through everything I just told him. It was amazing, that has got to be the most I have ever let somebody see into my thoughts, normally I keep them between me, myself and I._

_Slowly, deliberating he spoke, "I kind of understand what you mean. We call everyone princess in the club and it was your special name from your father. I can see how you might think we were lying. I'm really glad you told me though. I think you've needed to let that out for a long time now and I'm glad I could be the one you shared it with. It's alright that you left, they understand and I'll call them later to let them know you're fine. And happy almost birthday, I warn you Tamaki will very likely go overboard on it though."_

"_Do I have to tell them? I don't even want to celebrate it, I haven't in three years. I just haven't seen the point since then."_

"_Since he died?"_

"…_Yes, since he died. He was the only one who ever celebrated with me in truth so without him I kind of forgot how to celebrate and why I should in the first place."_

"_Then it's settled, you are gonna have a party. You need to have some fun and besides, we will celebrate it with you"_

"_Wow, this is the most talkative I've ever seen you. You don't talk often and that's coming from the girl who is living in your house," I told him sarcastically. _

"_Well, I'm not normally very talkative but when I want to be I can be. It's just like when I'm tired I'm very…not myself."_

_I raised my eyebrows, "No kidding, I have experienced it before, it was interesting, a very odd change of pace to the regular you."_

_He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting darker, "Come on Saya, we should head home, it's getting dark out." He saw me look at Cora reluctantly and added, "Cora can come too if you want. You can have her too. I know you love her and she really seems to like you."_

_I grinned hugely and thanked him, jumping off the swing and pulling him to the sidewalk. Cora moved into the hood of the jacket I had put on earlier and settled down to sleep._

_We walked the short distance to the house and went inside. I headed upstairs after bidding him a warm goodnight and changed for bed. I laid down and Cora curled up next to me. In no time at all I was fast asleep, happily sailing through dreamland. _

_-Mori's P.O.V.-_

_I smiled at her as she turned away to head upstairs. Once she was out of sight I picked up my phone and dialed Tamaki's number._

_(A/N: I will put phone conversations in script for so that it is easier)_

_Tamaki: Hello?_

_Me: Hey Tamaki. I found Saya awhile ago, she is fine, just had a lot to think about. And while she was thinking she told me that her birthday is in two weeks and that she hasn't celebrated since her dad died. Do you think we could-_

_Tamaki: Throw her a party? Definitely! We must help my darling daughter have a wonderful birthday!_

_Me: Don't tell her that you know, lets make it a surprise._

_Tamaki: Even better! I swear I won't tell a single soul!_

_Me: I'll hold you to that, Goodnight Tamaki._

_Tamaki: Night, Oh and Mori? You should thank her. Ever since she arrived you have been more talkative and open to everyone. It is wonderful that you are enjoying everyone's company more now. But goodnight._

_With that he hung up before I could reply. Was I really more talkative since she arrived? I mean she did mention it earlier but it seems like they're right, I am being more talkative. And it is a bit thanks to her, she makes me always have something to say. I shook the thoughts out of my head and went upstairs, following her example and going to sleep shortly after._


	16. Chapter 15: Grumpy day

Look it's long! Sorry it took so long. The drama of finals, graduation and moving schools next year has been running it's course. So yeah…enjoy!

*next morning* -Sayuri's P.O.V.-

I woke to someone gently prodding my side. "Wake up Sayuri. We have school again today." the unidentified voice informed me as it continued it's bothersome poking.

Finally, I gave up on trying to go back to sleep. I sat up and glared my hardest at the person who had been poking me.

"Now Sayuri you know that doesn't work on me. Now get up or I'll have my maid come in and dress you in a dress again," Mori (I had figured out who it was) chastised lightly in a slightly cheerful tone.

Well someone had a good nights rest. I hadn't, I had had my nightmares again and had just fallen back asleep. I continued to glare at him as I stood and walked over to the attached -since I had showered the night before- closet. I had no clue when but Mori had sent someone to my house and had them gather almost all of my belongings. So all of my clothes and my laptop and unmentionables…everything, was in the closet. I went in and grabbed the first things that I saw. I ended up coming out in a pair of nearly black jeans that had had a bit of a… run in with some bleach. So they had really big white blotches on them. Then I grabbed a grey attitude shirt and my purple vans. I brushed my hair smooth and put my necklace back on. You see I have a necklace from my friends that I wear all the time. I think I failed to mention it so I'll give you a brief description of it before I continue with describing my morning. It is a sterling silver heart and it has a lovely sapphire embedded in the center and around that heart-shaped sapphire it says: 'I am forever loved' in English.

But anyways. I stumbled my way out of the closet, half expecting to find it empty, half expecting to find some random maid sitting there ready to guide me to the kitchen so I don't get lost again. I was wrong, there, on my bed, staring at absolutely nothing, was Mori. He looked pretty deep in thought so I just gathered last night's homework back into my bag as I waited for him to come back to earth. Finally he did so and stood, walked out and never said anything. Well that was a bit unusual. None the less I followed him out of my room and downstairs to the waiting limo. I yawned and leaned back against the soft leather seats. It was nice to sit down and I leaned my head back, trying to fall back asleep. I felt Mori watching me curiously and opened my right eye slightly to watch him.

"I had some…troubles sleeping last night. Couldn't fall asleep very well," I murmured as an explanation.

My eye slid closed again and I thought blankly about today, hoping that the monotonous and boring thoughts would lull me back to sleep. But- I had no such luck. Only a minute later we pulled up in front of the school and Mori was shaking me 'awake' again. I walked in just steps behind him as we both walked (or rather he walked, I trudged) to our shared maths class. You would never believe it but making me wake up and stay awake is more dangerous than letting me sleep for another two minutes and willingly get up. As if to prove this right then Hunny jumped on my back. As a reflex from a large number of years fighting bullies at my old school I flipped him forward over my head, only to be shocked as he flipped in mid air and landed in a low crouch. My expression never changed and Hunny came back at me.

"I'm sorry Saya-chan but an eye for an eye ne?" Hunny replied softly as he flipped over me.

Mori seemed to know something was coming before I had the chance to look behind me and he stuck his hand out, a silent order for Hunny to stop his attack.

"No Mitsukuni. She is just tired. You don't need to start a fight in the middle of the classroom," Mori reprimanded.

You could see Hunny's disposition change instantly. His face went from his dead serious -what I assumed to be his fighting mode- to cute, adorable Hunny who was close to tears.

"Gomen Lilly-chan! I almost hurt you!" He cried sadly.

"Meh, oh well. I could have taken it, wouldn't have been the first time. Besides I flipped you, it was merely an attempt at retaliation," I tried to sooth him with my monotone sleepy voice.

"But Lilly-chan could have gotten hurt! I'm a master at fighting and I could have really hurt you!"

"Chill Hunny. I would have been fine. Lets just drop it." I scolded, or I tried to.

Before he could protest or anything I stumbled my way over to my chair. Collapsing into it I allowed my head to fall to the hard, cool surface of my desk. I spent all day sleeping through the teachers lectures, waking up just long enough to do the work and then moving to another class. On and on this went. I'm pretty sure almost everyone was giving me worried looks all day but I didn't bother to check, I was too busy trying to sleep. Finally club came around and I walked in. I had no clue what was going on but when I opened the door the whole room looked like…a flower field? Yup, a flower field. The kind that you see in those overly cheesy movies when the two people in love run in slow-mo toward each other, that kind. None of the furniture was in there, just a few blankets like we were having a picnic or something. No matter. I walked in and sat at the nearest blanket which happened to inhabit the twins.

"Hello Sayuri-senpai! It's not often we see you at this end of the world!" exclaimed the one I assumed to be Kaoru.

I nodded stiffly and leaned back against the blanket.

"Ah-ah-ah! You have to put on your costume! Today Kyouya said that you could just sit pretty today since you are soooooo tired today," Hikaru reprimanded.

Kaoru put his finger to his chin as a devious smirk worked it's way across his face before they leaned forward and whispered in an ear each, "What was going on over at Mori-senpai's house that kept you up that late?"

I sat up immediately and smacked them across the bock of their heads.

"Nothing happened you jerks! I just have had a lot of trouble sleeping lately. And EWW! I thought you were supposed to be gentlemen!" I yelled in the most active voice I had spoken in all day.

Well darn it all that active yelling made me tired all over again. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and grabbed the bag that the twins were dangling in front of me. I stumbled my way over to the wall (a field…then a wall...seems like something Tamaki would do, ne?) and into the dressing room. The dress was simple, it was very similar to the first dress I wore here (the one like Haruhi's without the sleeves) except it only fell to my knees and there were sheer long sleeves. It also had a layer or two of crinoline under it that made it poof out ever so slightly. The was a pure white with a few green smudges to simulate grass stains. I looked all around for the shoe but there were none so I just walked out barefoot. After getting the 'thumbs up of approval' from the four hyper club members Kyouya pointed me to a blanket.

"Since you're so tired and it would be very bad for you to host at the moment, because you might scare all the girls away, you get to sit back and relax until the end of club. Then tomorrow come prepared with your guitar to play music for us," Kyouya explained as he regarded my laying down figure with an air of contempt.

I ignored him as he walked away and rolled over. The room was nice and warm and the dress was fairly comfortable so I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sleep.

-later

"She can sleep on my bed because I'm not napping right now…"

"That's nice of you Hunny…."

"Shh you guys! If you wake her up we'll all be in trouble…"

"Just set her here so we can finish taking this down…."

I heard voices faintly around me as I felt myself being moved from where I was laying before. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't care much right then either. I nuzzled closer to the warm thing next to me and closed my eyes once more, allowing sleep to cloud the small part of mind that was awake.

-even later…

I felt someone shake me.

"Sayuri-chan it's time to go home, I think you should wake up or you won't be able to sleep tonight," (A/N: my mom says this to me so often, I never listen but whatever) a soft voice whispered to me gently.

I rolled over on the bed I was laying on…..wait bed? Oh yeah they moved me to Hunny's naptime bed thingy. But anyways, I rolled over and opened my eyes just a sliver to view the tall guy who was trying to awaken me for the second time that day. I slowly sat up and followed him out to the awaiting limo.

"So… what did I miss and what nonsense is Tamaki planning now?" I asked in a desperate attempt to break the eerie silence that echoed throughout the limo.

"Hm….I think he said something about a trip to a water/amusement park that Kyouya owns," he replied after a moment or two of thought. (A/N: so everything that happened before is the parts they skipped in the anime, because you know they had to have skipped some of it or the amine wouldn't be so short.)

"Sounds fun, just so long as they don't try to make me swim," I told him shuddering as I remembered what happened at the cliff thingy, "So when is it?"

"Tomorrow," was his nonchalant reply.

"The wonderful Host Club is skipping school to go to an amusement park?" I questioned incredulously.

"No, we have a holiday tomorrow for one reason or another."

"oh….." I was still a bit dumbfounded but oh well.

By now we were pulling up to the house and I jumped out of the car. I ran upstairs, leaving Mori standing behind, shocked at the fact the I was moving so fast. I found my beloved acoustic guitars case hiding in the back of the enormous closet. I pulled it out and lovingly stroked the neck of the beautiful instrument. It was the same one that I had brought with me to the host club that first day. Grabbing my bag of extra stuff I walked back and sat on the bed. First I tuned it, then I lightly played my way through some very basic stuff. Soon I was playing some fairly complicated songs before one in particular popped into my mind. I began strumming out the chords to "Cassie by Flyleaf" the acoustic version. Slowly I began singing along. I was so into the music I was playing that I didn't hear the door creak open nor the people who stood at my door watching me as I played my instrument.

_They didn't love their life so muchAs to shrink from deathInspired in their footstepsWe will march aheadDon't be shocked that people dieBe surprised you're still alive!All heads are bowed in silent reverenceThe floor is wet with tears of sorrowful remembranceThe altar is filled with hearts of repentancePerfect love kills all fearRejoice in this deliveranceThey didn't love their life so muchAs to shrink from deathInspired in their footstepsWe will march aheadDon't be shocked that people dieBe surprised you're still alive!_

I sang the last parts of the song out loud, listening to the way my voice melded with the sound of my guitar.

"That was beautiful Lilly-chan!" I heard someone call from the doorway.

I jumped, shocked at the sudden unannounced arrival. I turned toward the door and saw the whole host club -yes Haruhi as well- watching me.

"When…..when did you guys get there?" I asked cautiously, hoping that they hadn't been watching for long. I just don't like people watching me play/sing very much.

"Oh only a minute or so ago," said Hikaru, "We just stopped to listen before we got your attention," Finished Kaoru.

"Where are we going?" I naively asked, receiving a 'so cute' from Tamaki.

"To dinner," Kyouya drawled in a bored tone before continuing, "With your mother, that is."

His glasses glinted dangerously and I scooted farther away from him.

"Nu-uh! I'm not going! I re-fuse! I'll talk when she comes to her senses. You can't make me go!"

"Oh yeah we can!" now it was the twins turn to have the scary expressions. "Dresses! Dresses! Remember we can make you wear them!"

"So? If I don't wake up in the morning I end up in a dress anyways, so. I. Don't. Care. I'm. Not. Going."


	17. Chapter 16: Dinner and some trouble

It's finished! In one day I typed about 7/8ths of this! All because of Dakota321! You rock girly! You gave me some really awesome Ideas for this with your review. I tried a bit of each but I don't think I got the jealousy Idea down quite right. But anyways you get a whole virtual cake!

But Ronny is finally gone in this chapter…or is he? Read it to find out!

I can't believe I'm going. Yeah, after all of that stubborn protesting I'm in the car, on the way to meet up with my mother. So many threats were put into use to get me here and it's those threats, and those threats alone are what keep me from hurling myself out of the limo right now. Yes I'm being over dramatic but I don't want to talk to the woman who is trying to marry me to my evil ex who can apparently do no wrong. Grr…she apparently wants to kill me! Sorry, it's that time of month…you know how it is…. Anyways. Yeah, the threats. Mori threatened to kick me out. Kyouya threatened to ban me from seeing or talking to any of the host members and suspending my working there (at which Hunny cried a little…that alone had a very strong effect on me.) And then there were other really small meaningless threats that I already forgot. Mostly I just didn't want to get kicked out of Mori's. I was not moving back into my house unless that turd, called my 'fiancé', was gone. An after having lost almost all of the friends I ever had I wasn't gonna lose them because of my pride. Stupid pride, the trouble you get me in! But anyways, we're almost there and I hear the twin telling me things along the lines of 'Behave' "We can do all the talking for you" and other things to that effect. To bad for them that I couldn't hear a word of it. I snatched my Ipod before I was dragged forcefully out of my room and currently had it on full volume. Suddenly my earbuds were ripped from my ears and I saw that it was Haruhi that had stolen my Ipod from me.

"How about this? You cooperate and then I'll give you your Ipod back when it's all over. Not until then though," Haruhi suggested.

"But my baby! NO! Give me my baby back! I'll cooperate just give me my Ipod!" I cried in dismay.

I saw Kyouya nod and scribble something down in his book. Probably that one of very few ways to get me to do something is steal my Ipod. There are actually only a few reasons I'd ever do something I don't want to: if one of my close friends was in danger, if they stole very select items (My acoustic guitar from chapter 2 or 3, my writing binder, my Ipod) or they even came anywhere near my horse. Yes I love Midnight that much. He's my other part of me, he listens, he always cares and he loves me and only me. He hates just about everyone else on the planet because he was beaten as a foal by his old owners. I joined up with him and now he loves me! Crap I've said to much! Please! Please! Please don't tell the hosts my weaknesses! I beg you reader please don't! I'll do anything! If they knew they could get me to do anything they wanted… and we all know that's not good. Anyways, we're here. We pulled up to an Italian restaurant (A/N: do they even have Italian restaurants in Japan?) and gave the doorman a nod as he held it open. We walked after the maitre d' to our table in the back room. It was very large so that it was able to seat large crowds such as ours and we all fit into the room comfortably. I froze when I saw who other than my mother was sitting at the table. Ronny. I froze, shocked-scared. The rest of the hosts must not have been expecting him either because they to paused and looked back at me to make sure I was alright. Mori, who had been right behind me, led me over to a chair directly across from my mother. He then sat on my right, across from Ronny and Haruhi sat on my left. The rest of them sat where ever the heck they felt like sitting and I was still utterly frozen. I heard someone (sounded like Tamaki) stand and speak to my mother. My mother spoke back. What words were being exchanged I had no clue. Everything was like a silent movie to me. I could see and observe what was going on around me but I had no clue what so ever as to what they were communicating about. I leaned over to Haruhi and whispered some excuse like I had to go to the bathroom or something to similar effect. She nodded and I stood, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. I stood still for a minute before I turned and walked out in search of a place where I could find temporary solace. Finally I found the ladies restroom and sat down in the small lounge they had there. As could be expected from the small posh restaurant the sofa was extremely comfy and I collapsed against the back. I know I've seen him before but I can't see him right now. He's the reason I'm not at home he's the reason I'm here and not enjoying myself with my friends. And he's the one I'm expected to marry. It just overwhelmed me. After I had been in there for a few minutes I walked out, knowing that had should I be gone any longer they would surely send out a search party for me. Before the door had even had a chance to finish closing I was roughly pushed back in. I stumbled backwards and fell against the hard bathroom tiles. When my vision cleared again I was Ronny, and boy was he pissed.

"Your friends are pissing me off! They will not win and you WILL be mine, whether you want to be or not!" he fumed, stepping closer with each word.

Finally my senses kicked in again. I jumped to my feet and raced to the restroom part of this bathroom, hoping that someone, ANYONE would be there. But as we should have guessed, with my luck that is, no one was. I ran into one of the stalls and pulled out my cell phone. I hurriedly sent a text to the first number in my contacts. It said 'Someone anyone help Ronny is attacking me!'. I stuffed it in my pocket and braced myself against the door when I heard Ronny approach. Suddenly I felt all his weight crash into it and saw it twist the lock. One more crash. The lock was broken. Suddenly I was extremely glad that I had changed back into my sneakers and street clothes. The traction of my vans and my full weight on the door was buying some precious time for someone to come save me for this lunatic.

-with hosts-

It had been a few minutes since Sayuri had left and they were beginning to worry. Suddenly Ronny stood and excused himself. Mori had a small feeling of suspicion plague the back of his mind but he ignored it. '_This is supposed to be civil, if she isn't back in another few minutes we can go check on her but until then there is nothing wrong…_' Mori thought. It was taking all his self control from making sure that Ronny wasn't with her. He had seen the terrified look on her face when she had walked in and noticed the way that she seemed very unable to hear what was being exchanged. Suddenly a loud ringing noise was heard from Haruhi's cell phone. She pulled it out and read the text. She gasped and stood, running out and calling for us to follow her, saying something about Sayuri being in trouble.

-Back with our main character-

Finally I couldn't hold the door closed any longer. I slipped on a small puddle of water and the poor battered door burst open without my traction against the floor holding me in place. I looked up and saw Ronny glaring down at me. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me from the stall and into the nearest wall.

"You ungrateful wench! I gave you everything you ever needed! I was there for you and I was willing to be nice to you without pitying you. And this is how you repay me? By running away? Making you pitying friends fight for you! You don't deserve me you little pathetic wench! No one loves you but me. And I'm willing to take you back after all this mess you've put me through. Just call your friends off. Leave them behind and come back to me," Ronny's voice was so strange when he said this. At first he couldn't be more angry and his voice had me cowering but then he spoke of taking me back and it turned sweet and innocent, the trick he always pulled. He would make me so afraid and then go back to the guy I could have sworn I was in love with.

"…No. My friends love me. I'm not taking you back! I deserve so much better than you! I know who I don't deserve and sadly he's the one I love…but it's definitely not you! I don't make my friends fight for me they want to because the care and they have told me so many times just that! Leave me alone! I'm done with you!" I yelled back at him, my friends words finally sinking in.

"I'm not done with you," he spoke so darkly that it had me cowering in the back of my mind.

He walked over to me slowly, stalking, like I was his prey. He grabbed my hair and forced me to face the wall then threw me against it. I cried out in pain and crumbled against the floor. Just then I heard the door burst open and Ronny was being pulled away despite his savage efforts to fight back. In one last desperate attempt he struck out with his foot and ended up kicking my left calf, right on the scar. I screamed out in pain and everybody froze. Out of all the times I've ever been hurt the only other time I've ever been hurt THIS bad was when I got this scar to begin with. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to suppress the screams from tearing from my mouth. I felt blood soaking through my jeans and I rocked back into the wall to try and get my mind away from the pain. I felt someone hug me close and I leaned against them. I opened my eyes just a bit and saw through the tears that it was Haruhi hugging me really close. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head into her shoulder. I heard everything going on around me crystal clear. Ronny, Hunny and Mori were fighting and I could tell that Ronny was loosing, Kyouya was on the phone yelling at someone to get out here (probably his police force and a doctor) and I heard Tamaki and the twins alternating between cheering on Hunny and Mori and comforting me. I heard Haruhi whispering to me random nothings in every attempt to distract me from the pain in my leg. Finally I couldn't take the pain anymore and all the sounds and the pain faded into black.

(A/N: that's all folks it's the end! This story is finally over!

Kidding! I would be murdered! On with the end of the chapter.)

-host club-

We all bust in and saw Sayuri on the ground whimpering and Ronny hovering over her. Hunny and Mori reached out and pulled him away. Everybody fought to pull him back before he struck out and hit a dark scar that ran to length of her calf. She screamed and everyone froze. It was a haunting scream, one that stuck in the air long after she had stopped, one that could only be caused by extreme pain. When it finally faded from the air, thought everyone could still hear it replaying in the mind, everyone went back to action. Haruhi was the first to move, she ran to her friends side and held her close shushing the older girl like she would a small child, with random soothing nothings whispered into her ear. Mori and Hunny kicked Ronny away and were about to run for Sayuri before they realized that taking care of Ronny would be the only way to keep her safe later on and so they left her in their friends capable hands while they turned back to him. The fight was intense but only because Hunny and Mori were not holding back, allowing themselves to be fueled by their intense anger at the poor teenager. Kyouya called his police force and then one of his doctors to come and work on her leg. Once Ronny had been knocked out and locked in the closet everybody turned to her. She was leaning heavily on Haruhi, who was very glad that she didn't weigh any more than she did. No noise came from the injured girl and it didn't take much for them to figure out that she was unconscious. Mori picked her up and turned her over so that Kyouya could examine her leg and so that he could support half of her weight instead of Haruhi.

"She'll need stitches, which I can tell you she will NOT like but right now we need to do the best we can to stop the bleeding," Just then his driver walked in with a first aid kit (must have been from the car), "Thank you Thomas, right on time. Now will you please go out and direct the paramedics, I've called, in here when they arrive?"

"Yes sir, I'll do just that," the driver said as he walked back out to return to his post.

-skipping all the boring parts, she's in the hospital and everyone is there waiting-

The whole host club sat around the crowded waiting room of the Otori hospital. Everyone was very worried until finally the doctor came in and told them that she would be ok she just had to not walk on her leg a lot and be extremely careful when she did. Following shortly after him was her, standing on crutches and moving very slowly toward them.

-Sayuri's P.O.V.-

I woke up in an empty hospital room right as a nurse walked in. I made an attempt to talk but it only came out as a croak. The poor nurse looked scared to death before she realized that I was awake and ran to get the doctor who arrived just a minute or so later.

"Well Ms. Segurashi you are very lucky that you had Mr. Kyouya with you. He stopped the bleeding and called me over right away. You have stitches all the way up your calf and they are holding your old scar together while it heals again. I don't want you to be very active AT ALL. If you need to move around use crutches and keep weight off your left leg or have someone carry you around. I want to see you here in a week or so, so that we can talk about getting them removed. I'm prescribing you some pain meds that can be taken twice a day as needed and if you want you can go home today. Let me tell you all your friends are worried sick. Especially that Morinozuka kid," He commented after telling me everything I needed to know.

I nodded and he motioned for the nurse. She got me a pair of crutches and helped me stand, using them to support my weight. She told me that I could go out and meet my friends if I wanted to and she showed me out to were the doctor was addressing my friends. I appeared from behind the doctor and was immediately wrapped into a group hug.

"Haha, I love you guys too. I love breathing though so will you let me?" I quipped with a wry smile.

Everyone rushed to apologize for forcing me to go to the dinner in the first place but I put my hands up to stop them.

"Ok, first, TO THE CAR! I'm tired of using crutches already and I feel like sitting. Second, I'll talk to you in turn if you calm down," I said cheerfully.

Mori, hearing that I disliked the crutches, scooped me up in his arms and handed the crutches to someone else. He lead the protesting Host club down the elevator and out to the still waiting limo.

Kaoru spoke up speaking what was surely on every host's mind, "Why does he get to carry you? Gosh Sayuri I feel so unloved!" He paused and allowed Hikaru to pick up his words, "I'll always be here for you Kaoru. * random brotherly love scene* You favor him to the rest of us, admit it!"

"Aw are you boys jealous? *puppy nod from all of them* Well to bad my leg hurts and he picked me up first. I love you all but since I'm living at his house until this is resolved it also makes more sense for him to carry me everywhere."

"But why did you choose his house Saya-chan? You could have stayed with any of us or even at a hotel," Hunny asked cutely.

…Darn his cuteness.

"Well if I don't stay with someone I'll never end up waking up in the morning and I would probably hurt anyone else when I'm in my evil morning stage," I attempted to explain.

(A/N:…well, the idea is that the hosts are jealous of Mori because she spends most of her time with him and they are secretly trying to get her to admit that she likes him..I'm just having trouble with having them word it so pardon the suckyness of that part.)

Finally we pulled up at his mansion after dropping off almost everyone else. He got out and then picked me up before I could even try to reach for my crutches. I nodded a goodnight to Kyouya before the door was closed and he was carrying me into the house and up to my room. He put my in the closet and then told me to knock when I was done changing. I put on a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top before knocking on the door. Mori came back in, picked me up and set me on the bed before tucking me in. Just as he was about to leave I stopped him.

"Hey Mori? What happened to Ronny?" I asked, slightly scared of the answer.

He walked back over and sat on the bed next to me, "Weeeell, Mitsukuni and I got a bit mad and so we kind of…beat him up and then he got arrested without bail."

I smiled and bid him goodnight once more and closed my eyes, dosing into a _very _light sleep.

-Mori's P.O.V.-

I smiled back at her as she went to sleep almost instantly. I thought about all the worry I had felt when Haruhi ran out of the room, when I heard her scream in agony, when She passed out, the whole time.

'_She's here and alright. Nobody can hurt her when she's here. I won't let them….I-I love her to much. I love her. I just need to figure out how on earth to tell her' I thought to myself. Grinning down at the girl who had changed my life more than she knew, I leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips before standing and walking from the room. _


	18. Chapter 17: Ugh a jungle and a cold

*Sayuri P.O.V.*

I felt something press lightly to my lips before I heard his footsteps walking to the door. I sat up and pressed my finger against my lips. '_did he…? he just kissed me?_' I thought and my cheeks flushed a bright red as I snuggled deep into my bed, grinning slightly at the soft peck I had just received from the man I thought I loved.

-Next day-

I awoke slowly to the sound of birds outside. I sat up, rather amazed that I woke up without someone shaking me up. I slowly dragged my crutches to me and put my weight on them. Wobbling the whole way, I made my way to the closet. I pulled on a dress (willingly *gasp*) so that I wouldn't have to worry about pulling pants on over my bandage. It was a mid-calf length, black strapless dress. It had a ribbed top and then flowed out elegantly. I left my feet bare, grabbed my cell phone, put on my silver necklace and walked out of my room. I walked down to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and some cereal. As I munched on my delicious breakfast of sugary cereal and milk I listened to the sounds around me…nothing. Now something was wrong about that. Something tells me that everyone should be here…that they had plans or something… Suddenly it came to me. Kyouya's water/amusement park! We were gonna go there because we had no classes today! But if that's true then where is everyone? I put my dish in the sink and slowly made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Mori's room. Just before I raised my hand to knock I noticed a piece of paper folded in the crease of the door. I pulled it out and noted that my name was inscribed on the front. I pulled lightly to unfold it and found the familiar scrawl of my gracious host. The note read:

_Sayuri,_

_You may remember that we are planning a trip to a water park today and if you don't I hope that you do now. We are probably not here at the moment and if that is the case then ask Drake (the limo driver) and he will drive you over to the park, where we should all be,_

_Mori._

_P.S. Hey Saya-chan! It's Tamaki! Don't forget to wear your suit!_

I chuckled lightly at Tamaki's note and made my way across the hallway to my room. I slid a black and silver bikini on under my dress and hobbled out to find Drake. When I finally did he helped me into the limo and started the car. I zoned out in the back seat listening to 'Every Time We Touch by Cascada'. This is one of what I call my 'White music'. And no I'm not being racist. I have two sides. My black side which you saw that morning I didn't get enough sleep and my white side which I think you kind of caught a glimpse of when Kyouya gave me a lollipop. It just means I'm in a very foul mood or in a very, very good one.

I quietly hummed along to the music and danced a few small dances in my seat before the car stopped and I flew forward off the seat. '…First my leg then my head…I have a horrible track record for injuries.' I thought absentmindedly as I rubbed the small bump that was slowly forming on my head.

I dragged myself up and opened the door before Drake had a chance to open it for me. I slowly stood, using my crutches, and nodded my thanks to drake as I focused myself on the doors to the park a little ways ahead of me. When I made my way inside I looked around in awe. Instead of the slightly chilly spring air from outside it was warm and muggy. There were exotic trees and birds that I could only guess where they came from. I walked to some chairs and looked around.

Oddly enough no one was here, though the familiar items of my friends were perched neatly on different chairs around me. I heard loud shouts coming from somewhere to my right, in the forest, and gasped, worry for my friends overtaking me. I moved into the trees following a small path down a hill and into the unknown as fast as my crutches would carry me. I followed the sound of voices and saw a bunch of armored soldiers with weapons and everything. I did my best to quiet my startled cry but I knew it had escaped when one of the soldiers turned around. I stepped back and ran as fast I could injured, the wrong way. I finally stopped once I realized that I was going farther to get out than I had to come in. I turned in a slow circle, trying to match anything around me to what I recognize. But alas looking for familiar places in a jungle doesn't work well. As you who go hiking in woods or forests or jungles might know, in any place with lots and lots of trees is very hard to navigate when the only land mark is the trees and you have no clue where you are going. So that is my predicament. I began approaching a nearby hill and climbed it. Lets just say that was easier said than done. When I finally got up there I realized that my view was no better because of the trees. I decided to sit and rest and reached down for my cell phone to call someone, before I realized that I had left it on the chair. '_well great, that's just great. It's not like it can get much worse at this point' _a few seconds later, as though queued by my voice there as a crash that sounded almost like thunder and sure enough shortly afterwards rain came crashing down on my head. (p.s. this is after they find Hunny, hey I'm the author I can do what I want) I moved as fast as I could to hide under the brush nearby and tried to make myself as small as possible. It didn't help much though, by the time I was under the bushes I was already soaked to the bone. I shivered slightly and looked around, still feeling hopelessly lost.

-Mori's POV-

When we returned to our chairs I began to pack my stuff and get ready to go when I noticed something on my chair that wasn't mine. I reached over and grabbed the small rectangular cell phone off my chair. I turned it on and read the familiar name 'Sayuri's phone' I looked around me quickly. I stuffed the item in my pocket and walked over to the rest of the club.

"Hey you guys you haven't seen Sayuri around here yet have you?" I asked as casually as possible when really I was freaking out inside.

"Nah," Kaoru, "She is probably still at your house in bed," finished Hikaru.

I pulled the cell phone out and explained that I had found it but the young female was no where around. Kyouya pulled out his phone and once more told his police force that someone was missing. As soon as he hung up more rain began to pour down from the ceiling to the 'rain forest'. I didn't bother to wait for it to stop raining and ran off in the direction we had all just come from. If she was anywhere it was probably because she was looking for us and ended up getting lost. I saw the clearing we were just in and continued past it. I called her name out as loud as a could and heard something being shouted out in response. I headed toward where I heard it and yelled again. This time it was much closer and I could tell where it was coming from. I followed her voice to under the bushes and moved them aside. There I saw poor Sayuri, sitting on the ground, huddled in a ball, shivering and soaking wet. She looked up at me and I immediately felt bad for leaving her at home and ending up with her lost. I bent down and picked her up and held her close to me body, so as to impart as much of my body heat to the poor girl as possible. Seeing as she only had a dress on she must be freezing now. I ran just as fast as I could to get her back and several minutes later I reached the chairs. I pulled out my towel and wrapped the soft material around her shoulders. I quickly bid the rest of the host club goodbye and dashed out of the park. I hugged her close and got into the waiting limo. She was shivering like crazy and I pulled a blanket out of a hidden compartment in the limo. I wrapped it around her and used the towel from before to dry her off as best as I could.

-Sayuri's POV-

I looked up and saw Mori looking down at me. A look of worry and guilt passed across his face as he bent down and scooped me up into his arms. He crushed my body against his and I felt his warmth absorb into my skin. He took off running and we ended up back in the same place as I started at, only something was different. The whole host club stood there now, watching as Mori grabbed his towel and wrapped me in it the carried me out to the waiting limo. On the drive back to the house he wrapped a blanket around me and tried to dry me off as best as he could with the towel. My shivering had slowed a good bit but I was still shaking slightly. I started to sneeze right when we pulled up to the house. He carried me up to my room and set me in the bathroom. He turned on the tap and went to grab some nice warm sweat for me to wear after my bath then he left me to bathe myself. I lounged in the water for about half an hour before I decided to get out. I pulled on the sweats he had found for me and walked out to my room. Mori, who was sitting on my bed waiting for me, looked up at me and as soon as I sat on the bed, reached over and felt my forehead. His hand was nice and cool and I nuzzled my face against it.

He sighed slightly before saying, "Well you have a fever, and a fairly bad one at that, I don't imagine you will feel very good in the morning and you are definitely not going to school."

I nodded and sniffled a bit, yup I was sick, I could feel it. I leaned back on the bed and covered my mouth before I started coughing like crazy. Mori looked down at me worriedly and leaned me back against the bed. I started to protest that I was fine but I found myself unable when my coughing got worse. I heard Mori leave the room and a few minutes later, after my coughing had subsided, he walked back into his room with a large tray in his hands. I saw two bowls, a hand towel and some medicine on the tray. I flinched at the thought of taking medicine but acted like it wasn't there. '_perhaps,'_ I though to myself, '_he will merely forget that he brought it. Yes that's what I'll do._' My thoughts were interrupted by a warm bowl being pushed into my hands. I looked down and saw a bowl of piping hot miso and a spoon being handed to me by Mori. I sat up slightly against my pillows and sipped at the hot, comforting meal. I saw Mori start fiddling around with the other bowl and cloth on the tray and before I could ask I felt a nice cool cloth pressed against my head. _'Ahhhh, so THAT's what that was for.' _I leaned back so the cloth couldn't fall off and slowly finished the miso. When I was done Mori took the bowl from me and placed it back on the tray. As soon as that was done though, I felt my stomach lurch and the food I had just eaten head back for the surface. I booked it for the bathroom down the hall and just managed to do so before I threw up. I groaned and cleaned myself up before slowly padding my way back to my room. I plopped back into my bed and Mori looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright? Would you like some more and just eat it slower? You ought to take some of this medicine it may help," He said very quickly and in a worried tone.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and spoke slowly, my voice hoarse and scratchy, "I'm fine just sick, and definitely not, it will just make me sick again and eugh! No! I don't want to take medicine!" I exclaimed as best as I could.

He shook his head and scolded me gently, "Don't yell, it's bad for your voice. And more importantly, you have to take it Sayuri, it will make you feel better. Please for me?"

I turned away from him with a pout on my face. He moved so he stood in front of my face and grabbed my chin in a gentler, but very firm grip. He pressed the spoon full of medicine against my lips and tried desperately to get me to open up, "Come on Sayuri? Please? For me? I don't want to see you sick, it makes me feel bad."

I sighed and took the horribly flavored medicine into my mouth and swallowed it. I made a grossed out face and plopped back against my pillows and wormed my way under the covers. It may only be about one but I am exhausted. I felt Mori place the clothe on my head again and suddenly something soft was within my grasp. I peeked an eye open and saw my stuffed tiger Light in my hands. I quietly thanked Mori before I let my tiredness take over me and fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw Mori leaning over me, feeling my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Mori asked me once he noticed that I was awake.

"Like crap," I groaned.

"That is understandable. I am just about to go to bed, I thought I ought to check up on you. Tomorrow after school I will have Kyouya come and check you over. Goodnight, sleep well," Mori said softly and kissed me on the cheek before he left me to my sleep.

What I assumed to be the next morning I heard Mori come in and check up on me before he left. I laid there for a while before I slowly sat up. The world spun little bit But I just shook my head and looked over at the clock, 10:40.I saw a note taped to the nightstand and pulled it off gently.

'Sayuri,

I left for school already but don't worry, I will be back as soon as club is over with, with Kyouya in tow. There are a bunch of maids in the house so if you need something just ask. Rest as much as possible and stay warm. There is a bathrobe in the closet and I set slippers right next to the bed.

Mori'

I moved my feet off the edge and pulled the slippers on. I tried to stand slowly but my legs collapsed out from underneath me. Catching myself on the nightstand, I tried to keep myself on my feet. Finally, I managed to do just that. I went into the closet and found the bath robe that Mori had mentioned in his note. Slowly, I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I found a couple maids in there, cooking I suppose. I gently touched the shoulder of the nearest one and asked if I might get a light late breakfast taken up to my room. She agreed and told another maid what to do.

I was about to start the fairly lengthy trek upstairs when I heard her ask me a gentle question, "Are you alright miss? I can help you get back up to your room if you would like."

I smiled slowly, "I have a cold but I would love your help. It took me quite a while to get down here in the first place and I wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the prospect of having to go back up. Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sayuri Segurashi, what is yours?"

"My name is Suna Mitsu. Nice to meet you Sayuri. Alright, lets get you back into bed," Suna said as she slipped her arm around my waist and helping me walk up. I watched her as we made our way upstairs. She seemed like the kind of mother I wished I had, nice, caring, sweet. She shook me out of my thoughts when she pulled back the covers to my bed and ordered that I get in while she went for my food. I nodded and removed the robe, placing it on the foot of the bed, and climbed into the soft comfort of my bed. I flipped on the little-used TV to some mindless cartoon and stared blankly at it until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I said loud enough for someone outside the door to hear.

Suna entered with a tray that had a bowl and a mug on it, both of which were steaming. She set the tray on the edge of the bed and I was it to be a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of hot tea. Reaching over, she placed her hand gently on my forehead.

"You still have a fever. How do you feel?" she commented curiously.

"Crappy. My nose is clogged and my throat is sore and most of my body is as well. Over-all, I feel sick," I said sarcastically with a claggy voice thanks to my suffy nose.

She chuckled and muttered something about finishing her work before she left. The steaming mug soon found it's way into my hands as I sipped on the sweet, fragrant tea. As soon as I was done with my meal and tea I felt my eyes begin to close. _'Darn you Suna Mitsu! You put cold medicine in my tea didn'*mental yawn*t you…' my thought faded slowly as my eyes closed and I fell back into a deep sleep_

_Ugh that's all I can do! I'm sorry it took so freaking long! I thank you all for reviewing and setting my story on alert! Oh and sharkysharkysharky, as soon as I read that everything in this chapter I typed was done with my actual stuffed tiger named Light in my arms. Thank you all again for being so patient, I will try to have the next chapter out tonight of tomorrow but this one just kept giving me a severe case of writers block. I love you all ^_^!_


	19. Chapter 18: fights and love

I felt a warm hand press against my forehead as I fought to wake up again. I heard people talking and footsteps start to move away before I finally pried my eyelids open. I saw a very tall, fuzzy outline and a shorter, also fuzzy, outline. My sluggish mind matched the silhouettes to my brainiac of a classmate and my tall host.. Just as Kyouya's outline began to sharpen I spoke up.

"So will I live doc?" I asked in a wry tone as I made my sore, tired muscles sit against the pillows.

"I don't know, will you be a good patient? I'm just glad that the maid, Suna, got my call to give you medicine in your next meal before you got down," he smirked, clearly having fun teasing me.

I gaped at him and started scolding him, "So it's your fault there was medicine in my tea! You sure are getting a lot of kicks teasing a sick person, now that is just cruel. If you were closer to me I would smack you but I don't wanna get up so you suck."

He just chuckled and walked to the door, nodding his head and waving slightly to indicate he was leaving.

Mori was still standing there, looking very much like a very tall, and a very awkward plant by the way he tried to not move.

"Alright, what is it? I have a hunch, just a hunch, that you have something to say, and that you don't want to say it," I looked at him with suspicion as I said it.

Everyone knows the look he had. The one when your little brother gets caught after throwing a baseball through a neighbors window and now he has to fess up and apologize. You don't even have to have a little brother, but that's beyond the point! Mori stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. I scooted over and patted the pillow next to me. He nodded and moved so he was sitting with his back to the headboard.

"Well, you're right, I have some unpleasant news for you. Your mother is downstairs, demanding that you move back into her house. I asked her if Ronny had finally left and she told me he had but I could see it in her face, she was lying. Whatever hold he has over your mother is making her worry," Mori slowly explained to me.

I nodded slowly before muttering my answer, "She won't leave, ey? I'll get her out. I swear I will."

I put my robe and slippers back on before exiting my nice warm bed. I was still very groggy and tired so I wobbled but Mori just lifted me onto his shoulders and, seeing as I was only about a foot taller than Hunny, I settled there quite nicely. I held my balance as he carried me down to what I assumed was the lounge, where my mother sat, wringing her hands in worry. She gasped when she saw me atop my tall friends' shoulders, red in the face and looking sick as can be.

"Alright mother, I am here. But I am doing the talking. One, I am sick and in no mood to be out of bed, let alone arguing with you. Two you lied, Ronny is still at your house, and don't you dare deny it because you know that I will see right through it, no matter how hard you try. And three, you are in no position to tell me to come home. I am nine days away from being 18 and you have no right to bring me back to your house OR marry Ronny at that point. Now if you will excuse me ma'am I am cold, sick, hungry and tired and so I no longer wish to speak to you and will leave you for now," I informed her with a firm tone, ignoring the expressions that crossed her face. I looked down at Mori and he nodded at me, moving toward the stairs again.

"Hey! I was gonna make us some food! Let me down!" I yelled at him as I tried to struggle my way off of his shoulders. I was stupid to even try. I didn't move an inch and if I had I would have fallen all the way to the floor.

I felt him shake his head, "You need your rest. I'll go downstairs and get some food for the two of us."

I sighed and slumped forward slightly, resting my arms on his head then my head on my arms.

"Fine, you win. For now. I HATE being treated like I can't do anything a-" I start before he cut me off.

"You realize that anything you cook in this state could potentially get me sick right?" He asked just as we entered my room.

I thought this new point through slowly and realized that he was right. Blast him! He reached up and grabbed me under my arms, slowly lifting me from his shoulder and lowering me to the floor before ushering me into bed. My tired muscles were glad for the rest and I immediately relaxed onto the pillows. Mori observed me with a slight smile then proceeded to head downstairs for my promised lunch. I grinned and sank back into the blankets, happy to rest in bed and not be dealing with my mom. I heard a voice coming from downstairs. I recognized It as my mothers, She was yelling and it sounded as though it was at one of the maids. Or at least I hoped it was one of Mori's maids, the alternative would be Mori himself and that would be horrible. I forced myself to my feet and made my way out of my room, headed toward my mothers angry voice. Finally, I made it to the top of the stairs, where I could easily hear what was being said below. I stood at the top, leaning against the railing and watched the ensuing argument going on below me.

"You call that taking care of her? She's sick and needs someone to take care of her! Her MOTHER! What ideas have you been planting in her head? Before you and your silly little club came around she was such a well behaved child!" my 'mother' screamed at Mori, her face bright red.

"Actually, you simply didn't notice how she acted before you had to make her marry her ex, then you started caring. And I am caring for her. I made her stay home today and brought my friend, who comes from a family of doctors, over to check on her. Regardless of what you say, I refuse to allow her to be forced somewhere she doesn't want to be," Mori simply stated, looking down on my mother calmly.

My mother started to protest before I decided to make my presence known.

"Mom, I already told you that I'm not going with you. Mori and Kyouya have been taking care of me very well. Heck if I was with you I would probably be even worse because you wouldn't have cared. What does Ronny know mom? Does he know what you did to the Hirochi family? Because that was your own fault. Does he know that he could tear you apart by reporting that you are the real reason my father is dead! That you're the one who spread that rumor! It's your fault that Ronny's dad killed Father. And now you want me to marry that killers son who not only cheated on me with my only friend but also stabbed me in the back by trying to make me watch my own father die and didn't I tell you? That ba***** tried to rape me! Oh wait! You knew that! Because I told you! You just didn't care! I'm staying here! At least here I know that people will take care of me. Get out of here before I call some branch of police and report you for disturbing the peace," I spoke hoarsely and watch as my mom cowered at my words before scurrying out of the room. I nodded to Mori and then turned back around to my room. Now that that problem was over with maybe I should get to work on the homework in my backpack. Once my homework was spread out on my bed I felt the urge to put it off, so I did. I ignored the books and papers now scattered all over my bed and slouched against the pillows again. Just as sleep was about to overtake me I heard the door open. I blinked my bleary eyes open and found Mori sitting there with food. I stood up and put the books and stuff away while he set the tray down. We both mumbled 'Itadakimasu' under our breath before continuing to eat the delicious stew he had brought up. Once the food was gone a long, slightly awkward silence settled there.

"So, is what you said earlier true? It's her fault?" Mori asked cautiously.

I sighed, I had expected that question, "Indirectly, yes. The reason Ronny's father killed him was because of a rumor that was started by my mother. She was telling everyone that he knew the passcode to the Hirochi family fortune, that he knew everything about them when really he was simply keeping some minor investment secrets for them.."

He hesitated, another question plagued his mind, "Did Ronny really..?"

That was another question I had expected, "Try to rape me? Yes. He's the reason I have nightmares. I remember that night as though it happened today. It was horrible and I thank my lucky stars that the house next to us turned on their lights and scared him away."

As soon as I was done talking I found myself enveloped in a warm, comforting hug.

"It's ok. I won't let him hurt you here. Not when you are awake and not when you are asleep. If you ever need anyone, in the middle of the night or even in the middle of class, I'm here for you. You mean a lot to me Sayuri. And while you have been here you have changed me for the better. So thank you and…I really like you Sayuri…a lot. I have liked you a lot since I first met you," Mori whispered softly, soothingly into my ear.

"You are my knight in shining armor Takashi. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. I felt that same attraction to you that day.." I trailed off as I pecked him on the lips.

That night I fell asleep in his arms, save in the feeling that so long as he was there nothing could hurt me.

*Narrator*

The next week and a half passed uneventfully. Days of homework make ups and performing for the host club passed by quickly, almost without notice. She stuck close to Mori just as often as she could and he was always certain to watch out for her.

*End Narrator*

I woke up to the feeling of something bounding on my stomach the sound of a loud voice screaming something in my ear.

"Wake up Lilly-chan! Wake up! It your birthday today!" The voice cheered over top of me. I opened my eyes and scowled for a moment before realizing that Hunny was the one sitting on her stomach and yelling in her ear while Mori stood a few feet away, silently observing with a slight grin on his face.

I groaned into the pillow beside me head, "Mitsukuni can you please get off of me? I'll get up if you do."

He agreed and ran out of the room. Mori stood and stared at me for just a moment before coming to sit beside me on my bed.

"You look tired. You had a nightmare last night didn't you?" Mori asked quietly.

I nodded silently, sighing, "yes, I did. I thought about coming to you But I didn't want to wake you."

"You needn't worry about waking me. I don't want you to have nightmares and I will help you through them," Mori told me while shaking his head, "I told you I would and I will.

I grinned and hugged him close. I heard Mori whisper something but I couldn't quite catch it.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"I…I wonder if you would like to...maybe… go on a date with me tomorrow?" Mori muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

I froze for a second. The long forgotten voice in my head started yelling at me **Of course we do! Say it! Say it girl! You know you want to go out with him! **I was snapped out of it when Mori stood and headed to the door, obviously taking my silence as rejection.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his middle from behind. "I would love to go out on a date with you tomorrow Mori," I told him.

"Call me Takashi," He reprimanded gently as he returned my hug and then proceeded to exit so that I could dress.

_Things are definitely beginning to look up for me…_

**A/N: Gomen! I am sooo sorry it took so long but I have been having one hell of a time with life and everything. Special thanks to:**

**miyu the fangirl**

**PurePrincess**

**Rainspiral**

**NormalGiRl**

**malchikgeychan**

**TheBeginingsEnd**

**sharkysharkysharky**

**Pablo says hi Cx**

**Red Rose Cat**

**blue-starr**

**Ooooorange on my shelf O.o **

**tsukiyukikage**

**dakota321**

**AshleyV6661**

**Cerulean89**

**Illogical Human**

**Jenni (the anonymous reviewer without a username)**

**Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma**

**Neko-chan1616**

**Dragon of Twilight**

**And everybody else whose email accidentally got deleted from my inbox! I love you all and this chapter is for you! Hope you like the fluffiness of it!**


End file.
